Alices in Wonderland First Draft
by Shenelopefan
Summary: This is the first Draft of the movie... Hope you like it.. Spanish version soon


**Author´s note: Have you ever read the first draft of Alice in Wonderland 2010? Here it is. (I will post it in Spanish soon)**

**Disclaimer: I don´t own this. This belongs to Linda Woolverton. No profits made from this.**

**ALICE**

**screenplay by Linda Woolverton**

**inspired by**

**ALICE'S ADVENTURES IN WONDERLAND**

**and**

**THROUGH THE LOOKING GLASS**

**by Lewis Carroll**

**First Draft**

**Feb. 23, 2007**

1

FADE IN:

Falling fast into an endless abyss with fleeting surreal

images: a lush but off-kilter landscape, strange misshapen

people, a blue caterpillar floating in smokey mist, the wry

smile of a man in a top hat, a weeping turtle, an egg man on a

fence, a griphon and the silhouette of a huge-headed woman

screaming.

RED QUEEN (0.5.)

Of f with her head! Of f with

her head! OFF WITH HER HEAD!

ALICE'S MOTHER (0.S.)

Alice?

ON ALICE KINGSLEY

Alice comes out of her daydream with a start. She is bright,

young and lovely with a wild mane of blonde hair.

INT. A CARRIAGE - 1865

Alice sits in the back of a carriage. Her mother reaches out a

hand to her.

ALICE'S MOTHER

Are you all right?

ALICE

Mother...

She wants to tell her about the dream that's been plaguing her

since she was young. She wants to confide in her the way she

confided in her father. But it wouldn't be the same.

ALICE'S MOTHER

I know this is difficult. But

try to find a way to smile

just for this afternoon.

EXT. THE ASCOT ESTATE - A GARDEN PARTY

The grounds of the Ascot mansion are vast with topiaries,

statues, fountains and rose gardens. A summer party is in full

swing. Everyone has turned out in their summer finery:

crinolines and bonnets, parasols and boaters. Guests play

croquet on a long stretch of green lawn. Skiffs drift lazily

on a meandering river.

Alice and her mother stand on the steps. Her mother gently

straightens her unruly hair. Alice musters up a weak smile as

LORD and LADY ASCOT approach.

LADY ASCOT (0.5.)

There you are, at last!

Lord Ascot is stately, aristocratic and kind man. His wife,

however, is all airs and superiority.

ALICE'S MOTHER

Lord and Lady Ascot.

LADY ASCOT

Helen. Alice, dear. You're looking

as lovely as ever. Hamish has

been waiting to dance with you.

Her mother nudges her. With a sigh, Alice goes to join the

other young people of marriageable age.

LORD ASCOT

She's not doing well, is she?

ALICE'S MOTHER

Alice and her father were

very close.

LADY ASCOT

Poor dear. I hope it's not too

long before she's herself again.

ALICE'S MOTHER

I'm sure this afternoon will lift

her spirits immeasurably.

Lady Ascot pats her hand.

LADY ASCOT

I'm certain of it.

LORD ASCOT

Madame, in this world, there are

very few people with vision.

Your husband had vision.

LORD ASCOT (CONT.)

Charles Kingsley could see opportunity

in the most strange and

exotic places.

ALICE'S MOTHER

That he could.

LORD ASCOT

It's a shame you have to sell

his company.

ALICE'S MOTHER

2

3

I wish I didn't. But it's a

consolation knowing it will

be in your capable hands.

EXT. THE GARDEN - A QUADRILLE

Alice dances with the Ascot's son, HANISH. He's more like his

mother than his father, refined and immaculately dressed with

an aristocratic arrogance. Dancing has made Alice's smile more

genuine. She looks up at a flock of geese flying overhead.

ALICE

Hamish, have you ever wondered

what it would be like to fly?

HAMI S H

I don't waste my time wondering

about impossible things.

ALICE

My father says...

(catching herself)

...used to say...believing in the

impossible is the only way to

make it possible.

HAN I SH

Did he?

ALICE

He said he sometimes believed in

six impossible things before

breakfast.

She laughs at the memory. Hamish looks pained. The dance ends.

HAMISH

Alice, I need to speak with you

in private. Meet me at dusk

under the gazebo.

ALICE

Dusk?

HAN IS H

Exactly.

He moves off. Alice wonders aloud.

ALICE

When is dusk. . . exactly?

She is set upon by a pair of giggly females, THE CHATAWAYS.

FAITH

Alice!

FIONA

We have a secret to tell you.

ALICE

If you're telling me, then it's

not much of a secret.

FIONA

(to Faith)

Perhaps we shouldn't.

FAITH

Of course we should.

FIONA

If we tell her, she won't be

surprised.

ALICE

Tell me what?

FAITH

Will you be surprised?

ALICE

Not if you tell me.

F I ONA

Then we shouldn't.

ALICE

But now you've brought it

up, you have to.

FAITH

No, we don't.

ALICE

I wonder if your mother knows

that you two swim naked in the

Havershim's pond?

FAITH

You wouldn't.

ALICE

Oh, but I would.

FIONA

Well, uou didn't hear it from

us. But Lady Ascot told Mrs.

4

fluckwall who told Lady

Whit t 1 ewoo d...

FAITH

That's not how it went. Lady

Ascot told Lady Whittlewood

who told Mrs. fluckwall...

ALICE

I'm going to find your mother!

Alice turns to walk away. Fiona grabs her.

F IONA

Alice. Hamish Ascot...

FAITH

...is going to ask for your hand.

They squeal and giggle. Alice is stunned.

ALICE

I need my sister.

Alice rushes off to find her recently married older sister,

MARGARET MANCHESTER.

ALICE

Margaret!

One look and Margaret can see that Alice knows.

MARGARET

Who told you?

ALICE

The Chattaways.

MARGARET

They'll have to be strangled.

Now the surprise is ruined.

And everyone went to so much

effort to keep the secret.

Alice looks at the other guests.

ALICE

floes everyone know?

MARGARET

Of course. It's why they've all

come. This is your engagement party.

ALICE

5

6

Today? But how does he know

I'll accept?

Margaret laughs as if she's joking.

MARGARET

Hamish will ask you under the

gazebo at dusk. When you say

"yes", musicians will play...

ALICE

But I don't know if I want to

marry him.

MARGARET

Are you mad? Look around you.

ALICE

I wouldn't be marrying his

house. I'd be marrying Harnish.

She looks at Hamish who's blowing his nose. He studies the

contents of his kerchief before he folds it and puts it in his

pocket.

MARGARET

Do you have someone else in mind?

ALICE

Not at the moment.

MARGARET

Well, you won't do better than

a Lord. And you can't wait much

longer.

(as if she's Mathusela)

You're almost twenty, Alice.

That pretty face won't last

forever. You don't want to end

up like Aunt Imogene.

They look at their middle-aged aunt, IMOGENE, with over-rouged

cheeks and a yellowing white dress that's too young for her.

MARGARET

Such a embarrassment. And now that

Father is gone, you can't depend

on Mother to support you. You don't

want to be a burden, do you?

She's succeeded in making Alice feel not only insecure but

guilty as well.

ALICE

Of course not.

MARGARET

So you will marry Hamish. You

will be as happy as I am with

Lowell and your life will be

perfect. It's already decided.

Lady Ascot appears. She entwines her arm around Alice's.

LADY ASCOT

Walk with me through the rose

garden and we'll get to know

one another.

Alice looks back at her sister who nods with encouragement.

EXT. THE ROSE GARDENS - CONT.

LADY ASCOT

You're such a lovely girl, Alice.

You're certain to have gorgeous

children. Do you know what I've

always dreaded?

ALICE

What's that?

LADY ASCOT

Ugly grandchildren. But with

you that's not a possibility.

1-lamish tells me you're quite

imaginative.

ALICE

My father encouraged me to...

Lady Ascot sees something off.

LADY ASCOT

Incompetence! The gardeners planted

white roses when I specifically

asked for red.

ALICE

I like white roses.

LADY ASCOT

You couldn't possibly. They're

too bland.

She hurries her onto a winding path up a hill.

7

8

LADY ASCOT (CONT.)

As lady of the household it often

falls to me to make difficult

decisions, even to be ruthless.

LADY ASCOT (CONT.)

Do you think you could be ruthless

if you had to be?

ALICE

I doubt it very much. I can't even

kill a gnat.

LADY ASCOT

Now look what they've done! They've

left the topiary unclipped? The

gardeners will all have to be let go.

Just then, Alice hears a jingling sound. She catches a glimpse

of SOMETHING LaRGE AND WHITE dart past.

ALICE

Did you see that?

LADY ASCOT

See what?

ALICE

Something ran past. A rabbit,

I think.

LADY ASCOT

Yes. We're plagued with them. I

set the dogs on them whenever I

can.

She leads Alice relentlessly up the hill towards the gazebo.

LADY ASCOT (cont.)

Shall we discuss dining? If my

son eats the wrong things he

is certain to get a blockage.

Alice hears a string quartet warming up. She sees musicians

positioned discreetly in the shadows, for dramatic effect no

doubt. She glances up at the sun. It's just above the hill.

LADY ASCOT (cont.)

Alice? Are you listening?

ALICE

A blockage.

9

She hears that jingling again and catches a fleeting glimpse

of a LARGE WHITE RABBIT in a waistcoat, standing on its hind

legs. It stares directly at Alice for a moment, as if trying

to catch her eye, before darting behind a tree.

ALICE

There! Did you see it?

LADY ASCOT

See what?

ALICE

The rabbit.

LADY ASCOT

And they've let the wisteria

wilt as well!

ALICE

Excuse me.

Alice hurries into the wooded area of f the path.

EXT. THE WOODED AREA - DAY - CONT.

She sees the Rabbit darting between the trees as Aunt Imogene

approaches.

IMOGENE

Alice? What's this I hear that

you don't want to marry Hamish?

ALICE

I didn't say that. I'm not certain...

IMOGENE

Marry him, Alice. If you don't,

you'll lay awake at night in your

cold, cold bed, growing older and

older waiting for the perfect man

who never comes.

Alice takes this in with a look of dread. She pulls the bushes

back to see if the rabbit's hiding there.

IMOGENE (cont.)

What are you looking for?

ALICE

Can you keep a secret?

IMOGENE

To my grave.

10

ALICE

(secretive)

I saw a white rabbit run through

here...wearing a waistcoat.

IMOGENE

(secretive)

How very strange. What kind of

waistcoat?

ALICE

Brocade, I think. What does

it matter? It was a rabbit wearing

a waistcoat!

IMOGENE

I'm sorry, you'll have to go

someplace else to look for

your rabbit. I'm waiting here

for my fiance.

ALICE

You're engaged? I didn't know.

IMOGENE

No one does. I've been secretly

engaged for years.

ALICE

Who is he?

IMOGENE

A prince.

AL I CE

Where did you meet a prince?

IMOGENE

Alas, he cannot marry me

unless he renounces his throne.

ALICE

(worried now)

I...see.

IMOGENE

Run along now. And marry Hamish,

Alice. You don't want to end

up a spinster like some of those

poor women we know.

It's a cautionary tale. Alice continus to look for the elusive

rabbit. She hears rustling ahead and peeks around a

11

tree...surprising a man and a woman kissing. The woman gasps and

runs off. The man turns. It's Margaret's husband, Lowell.

ALICE

Lowell?

LOWELL

Alice. We were...Katrina is an

old friend.

ALICE

(upset)

I can see you're very close.

He's caught and he knows it. So he goes on the offensive.

LOWELL

You won't tell your sister

about this, will you?

ALICE

I don't know. I need time to

think.

LOWELL

Think of Margaret. This would

be devastating to her.

ALICE

I know!

LOWELL

Marriage is based on trust. She

would never trust me again. You

don't want to ruin your sister's

marriage, do you?

ALICE

But I'm not the one...

LOWELL

She must never know about this.

Hamish approaches.

HMI IS H

There you are, Alice! Lowell.

LOWELL

Hamish.

HAN I SH

Come under the gazebo.

12

As Hamish pulls Alice away, Lowell places his finger on his

lips. Hamish pulls her insistently to the gazebo. The shadows

of the pillars fall on her like prison bars. She glances at

the musicians. They're at the ready...bows poised. Hamish drops

to his knee. Alice glances over at an artist who's drawing the

moment for posterity.

HAN I SN

Alice Kingsley...

She notices something on his shoulder.

ALICE

Hamish.

HAN I SH

What is it?

ALICE

You have a caterpiller on

your shoulder.

HAN IS H

Well, get it off me!

He frantically brushes at his shoulder.

AL I CE

Don't hurt it! Hold still.

Alice lets the caterpiller crawls onto her finger, then places

it gently onto a tree branch.

HAN I SN

You'll want to wash that finger.

(starting again)

Alice Kingsley...will you be my

wife?

The question hangs in the air. The musicians' bows are poised.

The party has fallen silent. It seems the whole world is

listening. Unsure of herself, unsure of her future, unsure of

anything in that moment, Alice stammers.

ALICE

I...I...would have to say...everyone

thinks I should...and there ' s no

reason not to...so I suppose my

answer would have to be...I would

have to say...

She trails off as she sees the WHITE RABBIT leaning against a

pillar, glaring at her with undisguised impatience.

13

ALICE (cant.)

I need a moment.

She turns and runs, whether she's running after the Rabbit or

away from Hamish is a question that she'll often ask herself

in the future.

EXT. THE MEADOW - DAY - CONT

She spots the White Rabbit bounding across a meadow.

ALICE

Wait!

She runs into the meadow. But she's lost him again. She peeks

over the hedgerow. No rabbit. Stumped, she looks around.

CLOSE ON ALICE'S ANKLE

A white paw reaches up from out of the ground and grasps her

by the ankle. With a quick jerk, it pulls her down into the

rabbit hole. She screams.

DOWN THE RABBIT HOLE

...and keeps screaming as she tumbles head over heels down the

rabbit hole. She frantically grabs at the walls which are hung

with exotic objects: paintings, ancient maps, cracked mirrors,

demonic masks, etc. She pulls out books, jam jars, a crystal

ball, a badger claw, a monkey's hand and a human skull in her

frantic effort to stop herself. And down she falls.

She looks up and sees the round bright circle of the rabbit

hole and the blue sky above which grows smaller the further

she plunges.

Gradually, it grows darker as the day passes into night. And

still she falls. Now she can see stars twinkling in the dark

round circle of the hole as she plunges deeper and deeper

beneath the earth's surface. Finally, after what seems like

hours, Alice dozes off. And still she plunges until...

INT. THE ROUND HALL

WHAN! She hits the bottom, hitting her head onto a wooden

floor and knocking her wind out. Alice gasps. After a moment,

she's able to breathe again. She rubs the bump on her

forehead.

ALICE

That falling dream again.

14

She looks around. She's in a round hall lit by lanterns on the

walls and many doors.

ALICE (cont.)

Only I've never hit bottom

before.

She tries a door. It's locked. She tries another one and

another. She knocks.

ALICE (cont.)

Hello? Hello! Anyone there?

No answer. She moves around the hall from door to door,

knocking and calling. Every door locked.

ALICE (cont.)

No way out.

She turns around to see a three-legged glass table with a

little golden key sitting on top. She picks up the key and

tries it in a door. But the key is too small for the lock.

ALICE (cont.)

Too small. But if there's a key

there must be a lock it fits.

She sees a curtain and pulls it aside to reveal a little door

about two feet high.

ALICE (cont.)

Ah.

She tries the key in the door. It fits. She opens the little

door and bends down to look through to the other side.

THROUGH THE SMALL DOOR

She sees a garden with a fountain. She tries to fit through

the door, but her shoulders get stuck. She pulls back.

Stumped, she goes back to the table and replaces the key. But

now there's a bottle on the table.

ALICE (cont.)

Was this here before?

She looks at a label. "DRINK ME".

ALICE (cont.)

Drink me. What if it's poison?

She sniffs the contents, recoils, puts the bottle down, stares

at it.

15

ALICE (cont.)

But how can it hurt me if I'm

dreaming?

She picks up the bottle and takes a drink, gags from the

taste. In a moment, she notices that the table is getting

larger.

ALICE (cont.)

Curious. Is the table getting

larger or am I getting smaller?

She's getting smaller. Alice SHRINKS to two feet high.

HER POV

The doors loom above her. She takes a step, trips on her nowoversized

clothes. Dragging them behind, she tries to open the

door. But it's still locked. She groans as she realizes.

ALICE (cont.)

I did mt leave the key on

the table I

She runs back to the glass table and looks up. She can see the

golden key through the glass.

ALICE (cont.)

Alice! You are not using your

head!

CUT TO:

ON ALICE - THROUGH A KEYHOLE

We hear VOICES as they watch Alice through a keyhole.

THE DODO (O.S.)

No, she most certainly is not.

THE DORMOUSE (O.S.)

You'd think she would remember all

this from the first time.

THE PLATYPUS (0.5.)

Eggsactually.

THE DORMOUSE (O.S.)

You've brought us the wrong Alice.

WHITE RABBIT

She's the right one. I'm certain

of it.

DODO (O.S.)

Watch to see what she does.

16

INT. THE ROUND HALL - CONT.

Alice attempts to climb the glass table leg. But she gets

tangled in her too-big clothes and keeps sliding off. She sits

frustrated and now she notices a little box under the table.

She opens it. Inside, there's a cake with the words "EAT ME"

written out in ornate icing letters.

ALICE

If the drink made me shrink,

then the cake should make me

grow. But then, dreams are

never that logical.

She takes a tiny taste of the cake. Not bad. She takes another

bite. There's a beat and WHOOSH! Alice shoots up toward the

ceiling. He clothes fit her again, but she keeps growing.

Buttons pop, seams are strained and her skirt gets shorter.

The ceiling gets closer...too close! She squeezes her eyes shut

and stops growing just as her head grazes the ceiling. She

bends down and takes the golden key. Crouching low, she makes

her way to the little door and fits the key in the lock.

ON ALICE - THEIR POV

THE DORMOUSE (0.5.)

She's the wrong Alice.

PLATYPUS (O.S.)

Eggsactually.

WHITE RABBIT (0.5.)

You haven't given her a chance.

DODO (0.5.)

If she manages to get through the

door, then we'll know she's the

right one.

INT. THE ROUND FLAIL

Alice laughs.

ALICE

Where's my head?

She goes back to the table and picks up the little bottle.

ALICE (cont.)

Hope there's enough left.

She takes another drink, shivers from the bad taste and waits.

In a second, she starts to shrink.

17

ALICE (cont.)

Down again.

Alice shrinks to two feet high, drags her clothes behind

again, runs to the door, puts the key in the lock, opens it

and steps into...

EXT. A GARDEN IN UNDERLAND - DAY

...a fantastical world. tjnderland is bizarre, illogical, often

dangerous, absurd, and strangely beautiful. The garden is

brown and tangled, its statues broken and overgrown, the mossy

fountain is silent. Alice hears a bellow/sneezing sound as a

GREEN PIG dashes past. The TALL FLOWERS have gaunt, haunted

HUMAN FACES. A LIZARD/BADGER with a corkscrew nose pokes it

into a log in a search for food. SHABBY, THIN BIRDS walk on

stalk legs past a bench where a fat DUCHESS sits rocking a PIG

like a baby. DRAGONFLIES, HORSEFLIES and ENORMOUS GNATS do

fierce battle in the sky above. Alice is transfixed, not by

fear, but fascination.

ALICE

Curiouser and curiouser.

WHITE RABBIT

I told you she's the right

Alice.

She turns to see A DODO BIRD with eye glasses and a walking

stick, a female DORMOUSE in breeches; a DUCKBILLED PLATYPUS,

the WHITE RABBIT and two round BOYS with their arms thrown

over each others shoulders. They all study her critically.

THE DORMOUSE

I'm not convinced.

The White Rabbit throws up his hands.

WHITE RABBIT

Well, that's gratitude for you! You

cannot know how difficult it was to

find her. Trailing one Alice after

the next for weeks on end...not to

mention almost being eaten by large

drooling creatures waving meat

cleavers at me. And you would not

believe how uncivilized the animals

WHITE RABBIT (CONT.)

are up there. They wander around entirely

unclothed, growling and barking and

yipping. And they do their. . .ahem...

shukm in public. Can you imagine? I

had to avert my eyes! I'm still very

upset by the entire experience.

THE DODO

Let's have a look at her.

The Dodo removes his glasses to study Alice.

THE DODO

She could be the right Alice.

The TWEEDLES have Dee and Dum embroidered on their collars.

TWEEDLEDEE

And if she was, she might be.

TWEEDLEDUM

But if she isn't, she ain't.

TWEEDLEDEE

But if she were so, she would be.

TWEEDLEDUM

But she isn't. Nohow.

ALICE

But you don't even know me.

Dum shakes her hand, speaking very fast.

TWEEDLEDEE

How d'ye do? I'm Tweedleehe's

Tweedledum.

TWEEDLEDUM

Contrariwise. I 'mTweedledum

he ' sTweedledee.

TWE EDLEDUM

And who are you?

ALICE

Alice.

He points an accusing finger at her.

TWEEDLEDtJM

Wrong!

Dee shakes her hand.

TWEEDLEDEE

How dye do? Wrong Alice.

ALICE

18

19

How can I be the 'wrong Alice"

when this is dream?

DOflO

We should consult the Oraculum.

THE PLATYPUS

Eggsactually.

TWEEDLEDEE

I'll fetch it.

Tweedledee runs off.

TWEEflLEDUT1

No. I will.

Tweedledum grabs him and pulls him back.

TWEEDLEDEE

No, I will!

Dum grabs flee and drags him back. Then flee drags flum, then flum

drags flee. This goes on, neither of them getting anywhere.

DORMOUSE

Omaque, fetch the Oraculum.

There's a good duck.

The Platypus goes off while the Tweedles still tussle.

TWEEDLEDEE

Leave of f!

TWEEDLEDUIVI

Let go!

TWEEDLEDEE

Not now! Nohowl

ALICE

(to the Rabbit)

Are they always this way?

WHITE RABBIT

Family trait.

The Platypus returns carrying an ancient PARCHMENT, yellowed

with age and rolled into a SCROLL. He places it with great

reverence on a broken pedestal. Alice reads the title.

ALICE

"The Oraculum: Being a Calendrical

Compendium of tJnderland'

The Dodo unrolls the scroll. It's a timeline depicting the

major events of each day. Every day has a title and an

illustration.

ALICE

It's a calendar.

THE DODO

Compendium. It tells of each and

every day since the Beginning.

You see, here is Griblig Day...in

the Time of the Bloody Queen.

Dee points to the illustration.

TWEEDLEDEE

That being today. Griblig.

TWEEDLEDUM

I thought today was being

Quillian.

THE DORMOUSE

It's Griblig. Tomorrow's Quillian.

PLATYPUS

Eggsactually.

Alice looks at the illustration. It shows all of the animals

peering at the Oraculum, at that exact moment.

ALICE

Curious.

THE DORMOUSE

In Underland, we have a name

for every day.

ALICE

So do we. Sunday, Monday, Tuesday...

WHITE RABBIT

But ours never repeat.

ALICE

The names never repeat?

DODO

Why would they when no day is

ever the same?

ALICE

But don't you get confused?

20

ALL BUT TWEEDLEDUM

Just Tweedledum.

TWEEDLEDUM

Not so!

The White Rabbit glances skyward nervously.

WHITE RABBIT

I really must be off now. There

are things I'm late for doing.

ALICE

Wait, I need you to show me

the way out!

He runs off with another nervous glance over his shoulder.

Alice laughs, catching herself.

ALICE (cont.)

No, I don't. This is a dream.

All I have to do is wake up.

TWEEDLEDEE

(to the Dodo)

Tell the part about the Jabberwocky.

TWEEDLEDUM

That being on the Frabjous Day.

The Dodo turns the scroll further. The Oraculum SPEAKS

in a voice that resonates with wisdom and age. The Voice of

Destiny.

THE ORACULUM

'Twas brillig, and the slithy toves

Did gypre and gimble in the waba..

All mimsy were the borogoves,

And the mome raths outgrabe.

ALICE

What language is that?

THE DODO

Outlandish. It's an old tongue

they speak in the Outlands.

The Tweedles yawn from boredom.

TWEEDLEDEE

Hurry on to the bloody bit.

The Dodo skips ahead in the scroll.

21

22

0 PA C U L UM

Beware the Jabberwock, my son!

The jaws that bite, the claws

that catch!

Beware the Jubjub Bird and shun

the frumious Bandersnatch!

The Tweedles yawn again.

TWEEDLEDEE

Something's going to have to get

slayed veeery soon.

DODO

Let Alice see herself.

He pulls her closer so she can see.

CLOSE ON THE OPACULUM

The picture is three dimensional and moves to illustrate the

story. The girl in the story is dressed in full Arthurian

battle regalia with chain mail, a helmet and long blonde hair

that trails down her back. She has her back to the readers.

THE ORACULUM

She took her vorpal sword in hand...

TWEEDLEDUM

The Vorpal sword being the only

thing can kill the Jabberwocky.

TWEEDLEDEE

No other swords. Nohow.

TWEEDLEDEE

If it ain't Vorpal, he ain't dead.

THE ORACULUM

Long time the manxome foe she sought

So rested she by the Tumtum tree

TWEEDLEDUM

No resting! No Tumtum tree!

TWEEDLEDEE

Get on to the fighting.

THE ORACULUM

The Jabberwock, with eyes of flame,

Came whiffling through the tulgey wood,

And burbled as it came!

23

CLOSE ON THE ORACULUM

The Jabberwocky is as large as a dinosaur with Pterydactyl

wings, reptilian scales, long sharp claws, a pronged tail,

cold deadly eyes and a vest.

THE DODO

Note the Jabberwocky is wearing a

vest. The vest indicates good taste

which means a high intelligence

which makes him much harder to kill.

OPACtJLtJT"l

One two! One two! And through

and through...

The vorpal blade went snicker-snack!

THE DODO

That's you there.

CLOSE ON ORACULUM

The girl fights the Jabberwocky with grace and skill. She

swings the sword, revealing her face to the readers. The girl

unmistakably Alice. She wears a fierce expression. There's

bloodlust in her eye.

THE GARDEN

Alice backs away...frightened by what she saw in herself.

ALICE

You have the wrong Alice.

TWEEDLEDEE

I said so.

TWEEDLEDEE

No. I said so.

TWEEDLEDtJM

Contrariwise, you said she might be.

TWEEDLEDEE

No. You said she would be if

she was.

TWEEDLEDUM

No. I said she isn't. Nohow.

ALICE

Well, it's been nice meeting all

of you. But it's time for me to

wake up. Good-bye.

24

She closes her eyes and pinches herself hard. She opens them

again. The animals are still there.

ALICE (cont.)

Still dreaming.

She pinches herself again. The animals just look at her.

ALICE (cont.)

That's odd. I can't wake up

no matter how hard I pinch

myself.

The Dormouse pulls a long sharp hat pin/sword from her

scabbord.

THE DORMOUSE

I could stick you if it would help.

ALICE

It might actually. Thank you.

THE DORMOUSE

My pleasure.

Mab stabs her in the ankle with relish.

ALICE

Ow! Stick not stab!

(looking around)

And I'm still dreaming.

Without warning, a huge BEARLIKE CREATURE smashes through the

garden walls.

TWEEDLEDEE

Bandersnatch!

They scatter. The BANDERSNATCH is an enormous creature with

the body of a bear and the head of a rabid bulldog. Drool

oozes from his squashed muzzle. His fur is caked with blood

and filth. His teeth are sharklike and broken, stained with

blood. A foul stench emanates from him.

As the animals flee from the Bandersnatch, they're intercepted

by RED KNIGHTS wearing the RED QUEEN'S CREST: a heart in

flames. The Knights are led by the ILOSOVIC STAYN, the grim

KNAVE OF HEARTS. Stayn has a flaming red birth mark which

covers half of his face, his neck and his enormous hands. He

rides a huge RED PANTHER with yellow eyes and fur the color of

blood. The Knights ensnare the fleeing animals and toss them

into caged wagons.

25

The Platypus picks up the Oraculum, struggling to carry the

ungainly rolls with his underdeveloped wings. As he waddles

away, he's snatched up by a Knight. The Oraculum falls to the

ground as he is thrown into a wagon. Ilosovic Stayn sees the

parchment roll on the ground. He picks it up curiously, looks

through, and sees something that alarms him. He tucks it into

his saddlebag, leaps astride his panther and rides of f.

EXT. THE GARDEN PATH - CONT.

Running down the path, Alice trips over her skirt. She ties it

up and keeps running. She looks back to see the Bandersnatch

thundering after her. Suddenly, she stops.

ALICE

Wait. This is a dream.

She turns around to face the Bandersnatch. It comes closer.

She doesn't move. The Dormouse watches from nearby.

THE DORMOUSE

What is she doing?

(to Alice)

Run!

ALICE

This is a dream. It can't hurt me.

The Bandersnatch towers over her. It leans its smashed muzzle

down. She recoils from its hot fetid breath. Trembling, heart

pounding, she holds her ground.

ALICE (cont.)

Can't hurt me.. .can't hurt me.

The Dormouse leaps onto the Eandersnatch and pulls herself up,

hand-over-hand to its shoulder. The Bandersnatch opens its

mouth to eat Alice. Thick viscous drool drips down on her.

THE DORMOUSE

AHHH!

The Dormouse drives her hatpin into its eye. It bellows. The

Dormouse attempt to pull the hatpin out, but the whole eye

pops out. Bandersnatch howls and whips around raking Alice's

arm with its long claws. She gasps. The pain shocks her into

action. She runs.

EXT. THE CROSSLING - DAY

Alice runs down the path, but it diverges in opposite

directions. A road sign points south to "SNUD" and east to

"QUEAST". Tweedledum leaps out from the bushes.

26

TWEEDLEDUM

This way!

He grabs her arm and pulls her down one path.

She cries out from the wound on her arm.

ALICE

My arm!

But she's pulled back the other way.

TWEEDLEDEE

No, this way!

They pull her back and forth between them.

TWEEDLEDUM

She should go yadder to Queast.

TWEEDLEDEE

Contrariwise, she'll be safer

in Snud.

TWEEDLEDUM

Queast!

TWEEDLEDEE

Snud!

From the sky, there's an ear-slitting SCREECH and the enormous

JUBJUB BIRD lands in front of them. The JUBJUB is part monkeyeating

eagle and part ostrich. The Tweedles wave their chubby

arms to distract it from Alice.

TWEEDLEDEE

Over here!

TWEEDLEDUN

Contrariwise, over here!

The JubJub snatches them both up and takes flight.

EXT. FLYING WITH THE JUBJUB BIRD

WE STAY with the Jubjub bird as it flies over the barren red

earth of Crims with its wriggling prey in its claws. It

approaches Salazen Grum and the castle of the Red Queen on the

shore of the Crimsen sea. Her flag with the Heart in Flames

flies atop the spires. The Jubjub swoops down.

CUT TO:

INT. THE RED QUEEN'S CASTLE- DAY

A long hall is lined with FROG FOOTMEN. The RED QUEEN'S voice

emerges from behind closed doors.

27

RED QUEEN (0.5.)

I had three hundred and thirty

three exactly. I count only three

hundred and thirty.

The Footfrogs look at each other nervously. The doors bang

open to reveal IRACEBETH the RED QUEEN. She has a huge

oversized head, extremely large features, and bright red hair.

She strides accusingly down the long row of nervous Footfrogs

followed by a Fish Butler.

RED QUEEN

Someone helped themselves to

three of my squimberry tarts. If

the guilty one does not confess.

he will rue the dayl

She leans into the face of a frog.

RED QUEEN (cont.)

Did you steal them?

The frightened Frog shakes its head.

FOOTFROG #1

No, your Majesty.

RED QUEEN

Did you?

FOOTFROG #2

No, your Majesty.

She walks down the row, studying the faces of each frog. At

the end, she whirls around to leer into the face of one

trembling frog.

RED QUEEN

Did you steal my tarts?

FOOTFROG #3

(terrified)

No, Your Majesty.

She reaches out and wipes a telltale bit of jam from the side

of its mouth. She holds her finger up and sniffs the juice.

RED QUEEN

Squimberry.

FOOTFROG#3

(confessing)

I'm so hungry and they smelled

28

so good.

The Queen's face turns beet red with fury.

RED QUEEN

He stole my tarts! OFF WITH HIS

HEAD!

Red Knights converge on the guilty Frog.

FOOTFROG #3

No! Please...I have little ones

to look after! I'm begging you!

The Knights drag him out. The Queen turns to the Fish Butler.

RED QUEEN

Go to his house and collect the

little ones. I love tadpoles

on toast points...almost as much

as I love caviar.

The Fish butler suppresses his revulsion and anger.

RED QUEEN (cont.)

Anyone else want to steal my

tarts?

The Frogs are silent, eyes straight forward.

KNAVE OF HEARTS

Maj esty?

The Queen's face lights up to see him.

RED QUEEN

Ilosovic Stayn...you knave.

Where have you been lurking?

He drops to his knee.

KNAVE OF HEARTS

In the south, Majesty, rooting

out White Loyalists in Snud and

Witzend. On our return, we were

rounding up random creatures for

your castle staff when I found this.

He hands her the Oraculum. She barely looks at it.

RED QUEEN

An old parchment roll. How nice.

KNAVE OF HEARTS

29

Majesty. It's the Oraculum.

RED QUEEN

The Oraculum? I thought it would

be more ornate. It looks so ordinary

for an oracle.

He lays it on a table and rolls it out.

KNAVE OF HEARTS

Look here. On the Frabjous Day.

He shows her the illustration of Alice (with her back to the

reader)fighting with the Jabberwocky.

RED QUEEN

I'd know that tangled mess

of hair anywhere. Is it Alice?

Back again?

KNAVE OF HEARTS

I believe it is.

RED QUEEN

I never liked that tedious little

girl. There's precocious and then

there's "Ask me one more irksome

question and I'll pluck out your

tongue." What is she doing with the

Jabberwocky?

KNAVE OF HEARTS

I believe she's slaying it.

They look down at the illustration as the Oraculum speaks.

ORACULUM

One two! One two! And through and

through...

The vorpal blade went snicker-snack!

Alice left it dead, and with its head

She went galumphing back.

RED QUEEN

She killed my pet!

She throws the Oraculum onto the floor and kicks it in a rage.

KNAVE OF HEARTS

No. It hasn't happened yet. It will

occur on the Frabjous Day.

RED QUEEN

I knew the little pratter wasn't

as innocent as she appeared. I

30

should have taken of f her head

when I had the chance. Find her1

Stayn. Find her!

KNAVE OF HEARTS

Calm yourself, Majesty. We'll

find Alice. I will personally bring

her head and lay it at your feet.

RED QUEEN

No. Bring the whole girl. I want

to do it myself.

He kisses her hand. She sighs. Stayn goes out, glancing at the

Footfrogs who keep their eyes trained safely ahead.

EXT. THE TULGEY WOOD - DAY - CONT.

Alice is still running. She stumbles and falls, looking back

fearfully.

CHESHIRE CAT (0.5.)

There's nothing after you, if that's what you're worried about.

The voice is coming from the disembodied head of a GRINNING

CAT which hovers above a tree limb. Alice stares, unsure of

her eyes.

ALICE

I must be going mad.

CHESHIRE CAT

Then you should feel right

at home. We're all mad here.

She winces suddenly from pain. There are deep gashes in her

arm.

ALICE

I thought I was dreaming, but

this couldn't happen in a dream.

CHESIRE CAT

It looks like you ran afoul of

something with wicked claws.

ALICE

The benner or banner...

CHES IRE CAT

Bandersnatch? You're lucky to

be alive. I'd better have a look

at that.

31

The Cat's head disappears, then he reappears next to her as a

whole cat. CHESStJR is a dapper TABBY, in ascot, waistcoat, and

spats. Always calm and casual, there's a catlike sensuality

about him. The grin is seductive. He inspects the wound.

CHESIRE CAT (cont.)

The slightest scratch made by the

frumious Bandersnatch will fester

and putrify unless it's purified

CHESIRE CAT (cont.)

by someone with evaporating skills,

like myself.

He lifts her arm and tries to lick the wound. She pulls back.

ALICE

What are you doing?

CHESIRE CAT

It needs cleaning out.

ALICE

I'd rather you didn't.

CHES IRE CAT

At least, let me bind it for you.

She allows him to use his handkerchief to bind the wound.

ALICE

I've never seen a cat smile

before.

CHESIRE CAT

I sleep all day and carouse all

night. Why would I not be smiling?

(a beat)

What do you call yourself?

ALICE

Alice.

CHESIRE CAT

The Alice?

ALICE

There's been some debate about

that.

His attitude shifts. He ties the binding tight then steps

back.

CHESHIRE CAT

32

You'd best be on your way. I make

it a rule never to get involved in

politics.

ALICE

Can you at least show me the

way out of this place?

CHESHIRE CAT

If you are The Alice the only

way out is to slay the Jabberwocky.

That's all I'm going to

say about it. But you should talk

to the Hare and Hatter. They're

the ones to help you. Be off now.

ALICE

Where to? I don't know the way.

CHESIRE CAT

Fine. I'll take you there. But

that's the end of it.

He disappears suddenly. She looks around. He reappears in the

woods ahead.

CHESIRE CAT (cont.)

Come on then.

She hurries to catch up with him.

EXT. THE GARDEN - DAY - LATER

Stayn sits astride his Red Panther as the Knights hold a

growling BLOODHOUND bound by a spiked collar and heavy ropes.

KNAVE OF HEARTS

Find the scent of human girl.

The Bloodhound has an exotic accent.

BLOODHOUND

Find it yourself, ye urpal slackum

scrum.

The Knights jerk the ropes, driving the spikes into his neck.

He growls and snaps.

KNAVE OF HEARTS

Help us find the girl and you will

earn your freedom.

The Bloodhound considers the offer.

33

BLOODHOUND

For my wife and pups as well?

KNAVE OF HEARTS

Everyone goes home.

The Bloodhound sniffs the ground, picking up Alice's trail. He

BAYS and runs off. Stayn strokes his panther's neck.

THE PANTHER

Dogs will believe anything.

EXT. THE CROSSLING - DAY

The Bloodhound sniffs the ground. It howls again following

Alice's path into the woods.

EXT. THE TULGEY WOODS - DAY - CONT.

As Alice and the Cat proceed, he disappears then reappears

ahead.

CHESIRE CAT

This way.

He disappears again, reappearing ahead.

CHESIRE CAT (cont.)

Over here.

ALICE

Will you stop doing that?

CHESIRE CAT

The Queen's Knights are everywhere.

I'd like to keep my head if you

don't mind. Here we are.

EXT. HOUSE OF THE MARCH HARE - DAY

The house is living thing...part hare part house. The chimneys

are ears, the roof is thatched with fur. The picket fence is

rabbit feet...doorknob a bunny tail. Windows are pink rabbit

eyes which look round and blink.

A tea party is in progress in the yard. The MARCH HARE suffers

a mental disorder. He's slovenly. His nice clothes have gone

to seed and he twitches. The MAD HATTER wears a colorful, odd

admixture of clothing from across time, including the iconic

tattered top hat. He has an intense energy driven by his

passion for the "cause" which lends him a very sexy quality.

He's the first human Alice has encountered.

34

They're all laughing at the Dormouse who's standing at one end

of a long table doing an imitation of Alice's encounter with

the Bandersnatch.

THE DORMOUSE

"He can't hurt me...he can't hurt

me!" He was about to do her in. So

I had to go up there and pop out its

eye. I keep it with me for good luck.

She holds up the Bandersnatch's eye. They react to the sight

and smell.

MAD HATTER

Put it away, Mallymkun. It's

frumi ous.

The Hare/house's window/eyes shift. One ear taps the March

Hare on his head. They turn to see Alice and the Chesire Cat.

THE DORMOUSE

Well, look what the cat dragged in.

MAD HATTER

The very Alice in question.

MARCH HARE

Join us for tea? Are you free

for tea? Tea, anyone?

CHESIRE CAT

I'm not staying.

He disappears.

ALICE

He's always doing that.

THE DORMOUSE

Don't we know it.

MAD HATTER

Chessur lives to please himself.

MARCH HARE

(sings)

Only himself, always himself.

Just him, his own self.

The Cat's reappears, sitting in a chair.

CHESIRE CAT

Fine, a cup of tea then.

35

The Hatter offers Alice a chair.

MAD HATTER

Have a chair.

THE DORMOUSE

There's no room.

ALICE

There's plenty of room.

Alice sits down in an empty chair. The Hare screams suddenly.

MARCH HARE

Not there! Can't you see the

dishes are dirty? And there's no

time to wash them! We're already

late for tea! Move down! Move

down!

They all get up and move down one place. The Hatter holds the

chair for Alice again. He studies her.

MAD HATTER

You don't look anything like

yourself.

And yet, there's something very familiar about him.

ALICE

Have we met?

He smiles enigmatically.

CHESIRE CAT

Now I've brought Alice to you,

you can't say I've done nothing

for the cause.

MAD HATTER

(sarcastically)

Yes, thank you for the heroic

effort. We'll take the rest

of revolution from here.

CHESIRE CAT

You'll pardon me if I don't give a

guddler's scut who wears the crown.

The Red Queen has never bothered me.

The Hatter angrily slams his fist onto the table.

MAD HATTER

No matter that she's enslaved

half the population!

CHESIRE CAT

I don't know any of them personally.

MAD HATER

No matter that she stole the crown

from her sister!

CHESIRE CAT

The White Queen should have

put up a better fight.

MAD HATTER

No matter the Red Queen rules

with fear, terror and torture!

CHESIRE CAT

I fail to see what any of that

has to do with me.

MARCH HARE

He failed! He must be punished!

Shall we butter his ears?

The Hare picks up a butter knife. The Hatter puts a hand on

his arm, speaking Outlandish.

MAD HATTER

Naughtier usel, Thackery. Chessur

being siurvish...

CHESIRE CAT

(insulted)

Si urvish!

MAD HATTER

You are, Chessur. You always

have been. You'll never change.

CHESIRE CAT

And you're always so angry, Tarrant.

I remember when you used to

enjoy life. You used to do the

best Futterwacken in all of Witzend.

The Hatter's smile is brief and bittersweet.

MAD HATTER

On the Frabjous day, when the White

Queen wears the crown again. On

that day I'll Futterwacken.

36

The Hatter and the Cat look at each other like bitter,

estranged brothers.

CHESIRE CAT

Look after that arm, Alice.

He disappears. Alice turns to the others.

ALICE

I want you to know, right off.

I'm not slaying anything.

THE DORMOUSE

As if you could.

ALICE

There must be another way for

me to get back to where I came

from.

MAD HATTER

No other way. It's slay the

Jabberwocky with the Vorpal

MAD HATTER (CONT.)

sword at Brillig on the Frabjous

Day.

ALICE

I'm not that Alice!

The Hare puts his hands on his ears and shouts.

MARCH HARE

Stop all the shouting! I

cannot abide the shouting!

He throws a teacup at her. She ducks to avoid it.

MAD HATTER

But you're the only Alice

we've got. Without you, the

Resistance will fail.

The Hare/House taps March Hare on the shoulder again.

MARCH HARE

Red Knights!

Hatter takes a small bottle from his pocket.

MAD HATTER

Drink this.

ALICE

37

38

No I

They throw her down onto the table and force the liquid down

her throat. She gags and coughs then shrinks to three inches

high. They stuff her forceably into a teapot and cram her now

extremely over-large clothes in behind her. They cram and

cram.

ALICE

(muffled)

Stop!

They stop. Alice's head emerges from the pot.

ALICE

You're suffocating me with

my dress.

The March Hare picks up a sharp knife, wild-eyed.

MARCH HARE

We'll hack it off!

He hacks most of her dress off and they stuff her back in.

The Hatter closes the lid.

MAD HATTER

Watch your head.

INT. THE TEAPOT - DAY

It's dim inside, except for a stream of light from the spout.

She bangs on the lid.

ALICE

Let me out!

EXT. THE TEA PARTY - DAY - CaNT.

MAD HATTER

(to the Dormouse)

Gal lymog-gers.

The Hatter does a headstand in his chair. The Dormouse climbs

into a soup tureen. The Hare lays on the table. The Bloodhound

runs in, nose to the ground, followed by Stayn and the

Knights.

MAD HATTER

Greetings, gentlemen -

KNAVE OF HEARTS

Well, if it's not my favorite trio

of lunatics.

39

The Hare dips his pocket watch into his teacup and looks at

it.

MARCH HARE

You're late for tea, as usual.

MAD HATTER

How fares the Red Queen? Or is it

White? Who ia sitting on the

throne these days?

KNAVE OF HEARTS

We're looking for the girl

called Alice.

The Bloodhound sniffs the ground around the table. The

Dormouse pretends to sleep but keeps one eye on him.

MARCH HARE

Speaking of the Queen, here's a

song I sang at her concert:

Twinkle Twinkle Little Bat!

How I wonder where your at!

Alice looks out the spout as Stayn grab him around the throat,

choking off the song.

KNAVE OF HEARTS

The Alice! Have you seen her?

MAD HATTER

Before we answer that, you'll have

to answer a riddle.

MARCH HARE

Why is a raven like a writing desk?

MAD HATTER

That's a good one. Answer that

if you can.

Red Knight Number Two cracks him with the end of his weapon,

knocking him of f the chair.

KNAVE OF HEARTS

Have you seen her?

The Hatter climbs back up.

MAD HATTER

Have you guessed the riddle?

Number Two cracks him again. To keep his anger in check, the

Hatter laughs crazily. The March Hare joins him.

RED KNIGHT #2

(to Dormouse)

You there. Wake upl

He pours a cup of hot tea onto her head. She gasps and

sputters.

THE DORMOUSE

Thank you. That's just what I

needed.

She yawns and falls back to sleep. Stayn is getting

frustrated.

KNAVE OF HEARTS

If you are hiding an enemy of the

Queen, you'll lose your heads.

MARCH HARE

Already lost them. Sing together

now 1

HARE/HATTER/DORMOUSE

Up Above the World you fly,

Like a teatray in the sky

The Knight hits the Hatter again. Stayn chokes the Hare.

Knight Number Three forces Dormouse's head into a full cup of

tea then brings her up, gasping and dripping.

KNAVE OF HEARTS

Where is the 9irl Alice?

They keep singing despite being hit, choked and dunked.

HARE/HATTER/DORMOUSE

Twinkle, Twinkle, Twinkle...!

The Bloodhound rears up and and plants its paws on the table,

sniffing the teacups...getting closer to Alice's teapot.

INT. THE TEAPOT - ALICE'S POV

Alice can see his big nose sniffing at the spout.

EXT. THE TEA PARTY

The Hatter watches the Bloodhound nervously. He whispers.

MAD HATTER

Downal wyth Bluddy Behg Hid.

40

41

The Bloodhound stops, surprised to hear Outlandish. The Hatter

shoots a sharp glance at the teapot. The Bloodhound

understands. He drops to the ground, pretends to catch a new

trail. He BAYS.

KNAVE OF HEARTS

Follow him.

The Knights release the Hare and Dormouse to follow the

Bloodhound. Stayn lingers, still suspicious.

KNAVE OF HEARTS (cont.)

You're all mad.

He strides off into the woods. The Hatter lifts the teapot

lid.

MAD HATTER

You're safe now. The Bloodhound

will lead them away.

He helps Alice out of the teapot. She can see he's bleeding.

The Dormouse spits water, half-drowned. The March Hare coughs

and rubs his neck. Alice feels oddly responsible.

ALICE

I wish I could help you. But

I'm not who you think I am.

The Hatter lifts Tiny Alice in his palm.

MAD HATTER

You'll speak to Absolem. He'll

know who you are.

ALICE

But can he tell me how to get home?

MARCH HARE

He's wise. He's absolute. He's

Absolem.

Hatter puts her down on the table.

ALICE

Do you have any of that cake

that made me grow before?

THE DORMOUSE

Do you mean. . upelkuchen?

Do we have any, Thackery?

The March Hare looks under the table, shakes his head.

THE DORMOUSE

Sorry, no upelkuchen.

The Hatter sweeps his top hat of f and puts it on the table.

MAD HATTER

Your carriage, mademoiselle.

AL I CE

You mean, the Hat?

MAD HATTER

Anyone can travel by horse or

rail. But only the best people

travel by Hat.

Alice climbs up onto his top hat and sits on the crown. He

puts it on.

MAD HATTER

By the way, Thackery, how a

raven like a writing desk?

MARCH HARE

If you don't know, I'm not telling.

Ta-ta, Alice.

They start off. The Dormouse follows.

THE DORMOUSE

I can't wait to see what Absolem

does when he finds out she's

pretending to be the Alice.

MAD HATTER

Sorry, Mallymkun. Just us this

time. You know how Absolem can get.

The Dormouse frowns, jealousy in her eyes.

MARCH HARE

Wait, you haven't had your tea!

MAD HATTER

(to Alice)

Watch your head.

A teapot hurtles toward them. She ducks.

EXT. THE TULGY WOODS - DAY

Traveling by hat is actually a very pleasant way to see the

sights.

42

43

ALICE

Your name is Tarrant?

MAD HATTER

Hightopp. I was a hatter by trade

in the White Queen's Court until

the Horunvendush Day.

ALICE

What happened on that day?

MAD HATTER

White fell to Red. It was here in

the Tulgey Wood...

He looks off as he tells the tale. In the dark woods ahead, WE

see the story unfold.

EXT. THE TULGY WOOD - THE HORUNVENDTJSH DAY

The White Knight holds the shining Vorpal Sword, waiting to

fight the Jabberwocky. He shoots a confident smile to the

White Queen who sits astride her white horse with other

members of the Court, including the Hatter, the March Hare and

the Chesire Cat.

MAD HATTER (V.0.)

The mood was festive. The Queen

was confident in her champion.

And then the woods turn dark as enormous leathery wings block

the sun. Faces fill with awe as they look up at the fearsome

creature. The Knight is stunned by its fierceness and

magnitude. The Jabberwocky fixes him with its fiery eyes. The

Knight's hands shake as he lifts the Sword.

MAD HATTER (V.0.)

But fear overcame him. He

dropped the Vorpal Sword.

The Knight drops the sword and runs. The Jabberwocky laughs at

the easy victory. He flicks his long pronged tail catching the

Knight on its horns. People scream as the Knight falls dead.

Then the Jabberwock turns on the crowd, shooting fire from

his eyes. The Queen's horse rears, but the Hatter grabs the

reins. He swings up behind her and they gallop away.

MAD HATTER (V.0.)

I helped the Queen to safety and

so I missed the worst of it.

Ilosovic Stayn rides his panther to the fallen Sword and picks

it up.

44

MAD HATTER (V.0.)

The Red Knights captured the Sword

so there was nothing to stop

the Jabberwocky.

People try to escape. But the Jabberwock does his work,

rending, tearing, burning. The Chesire Cat vanishes. The Hare

stands in the melee, shocked and horrifed.

MAD HATTER (V.0.)

The massacre was so terrible,

Thackery went mad from the sight

of it.

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. THE WOODS- ALICE AND THE HATTER

MAD HATTER

(impassioned)

On that day, I swore I would

not stop until the Red Queen

falls.

Alice is quiet, deeply moved by the story.

ALICE

And the White Queen?

MAD HATTER

Sh&s in exile in Marmoreal

waiting for a champion to kill

MAD HATTER (CONT.)

the Jabberwocky and return her

crown. In the meanwhile, Thackery,

Mallymkun and others like us work

secretly for her cause.

EXT. IPLAN - A BARREN FIELD - LATER

They pass out of the woods and come upon an open plain of

charred barren earth.

MAD HATTER

This used to be fertile fields

But nothing has grown in Iplam

since the Jabberwocky desecrated

the land.

EXT. AN ABANDONED VILLAGE - LATER

They move through the empty streets of a deserted village.

ALICE

Where has everyone gone?

45

MAD HATTER

Many have been taken as slaves for

the Queen's court. Others has fled

to the Outlands. Ony a few strays

remain.

A female CAT appears in a doorway wearing a slinky dress

reminiscent of a French chanteuse. She leans against the

door.

THE CAT CHANTEUSE

Hello, Hatter.

MAD HATTER

Cauol. It's been a long time.

(to Alice)

She'll know where we can find

Absolem. Wait here.

He takes off the Hat and puts it on a small café table.

He goes to speak to the cat. Alice hears LOUD PURRING and sees

a very thin, very hungry feral CAT looking up at her from

below.

ALICE

Hello, kitty.

FERAL CAT #1

Hello, mouse.

ALICE

I'm, actually, not a mouse.

The cat is joined by another equally hungry cat. Alice glances

over at the Hatter who's conversing quietly in Outlandish with

his friend.

FERAL CAT #1

I saw it first.

The second cat leaps onto the table.

ALICE

As you can see, I'm not a

mouse at all.

FERAL CAT #2 slinks toward her. Alice takes a step back as

FERAL CAT #1 leaps onto the table.

FERAL CAT #1

It's mine.

46

Alice moves back to the edge of the table as a THIRD cat lands

on the table. Alice looks at the Hatter who has his back to

her.

WEAN! She's hit by a FURRY PAW which knocks her sideways where

she's hit by another FURRY PAW, knocking her the other way.

The CATS toy with her, amusing themselves as they bat her

between them. Alice stumbles to the edge of the table and

falls, landing on the chair. She tries to get the Hatter's

attention.

AL I CE

Hatter!

A cat lands on the chair. Alice jumps to the floor. She lands

hard with the cat right behind, followed by the other two. She

turns to face them as they stalk her.

FERAL CAT #3

Run, mouse.

FERAL CAT #2

We like it when they run.

Alice runs. She dives behind table and chair legs. The cats

enjoy the chase, catching her and batting her between them.

She finally breaks free and runs toward the Hatter.

ALICE

Hatter I

But a paw lands on her dragging dress tail, stopping her. She

struggles to pull free as another cat stalks her from the

front. And another from the side. She yells.

ALICE

TARRANT HIGHTOPPI

She can't get away. The cats move in for the kill, all

playfulness gone.

MAD HATTER

SSSSSSTT!

The Hatter's foot kicks a cat away. He stomps at the others.

They hiss and back off. He picks Tiny Alice up. She's fuming.

ALICE

There are starving cats here! I'm

the size of a mouse! What did you

think would happen?

MAD HATTER

I didn't remember the feral ones.

47

Forgive me.

He puts her in the pocket of his coat and picks up his hat.

THE CAT CHANTEUSE

By the way, have you seen Chessur?

MAD HATTER

Only briefly. You know how he comes

and goes.

THE CAT CHANTEUSE

If you see him, tell him he's

slurking- urpal s]ackush scrum.

ALICE

What does that mean?

MAD HATTER

(embarrassed)

It means...be glad you don't speak

Outlandish right now.

EXT. IPLAM - BEYOND THE DESERTED TOWN

Alice sits in the Hatter's coat pocket as he walks across the

blackened plain dotted with shriveled stumps and trees.

MAD HATTER

We've half a day's walk to reach

Absolem.

The sky turns suddenly dark, tinged with red. He ducks under a

large tree with wide gnarled branches.

ALICE

Why are we stopping?

MAD HATTER

Red storm coming.

The sky opens and red hail stones pelt the earth.

MAD HATTER

It won't last long.

He sits down with his back to the tree. He takes Tiny Alice

out of his pocket and puts her on his knee. Seeing his face

looming above her, she realizes where she's seen him before.

ALICE

I know why you look familiar to me.

You're in my dream. I've had the

same dream all my life. There's a

an egg man on a wall, you in your

hat, a blue caterpillar...

MAD HATTER

(knowingly)

Blue caterpillar. Did you ever think

this dream is trying to tell you

something?

ALICE I don't know what it would be.

MAD HATTER

Perhaps something you already know.

ALICE Possibly. My father used to say...

dreams are the way we whisper

into our own ears.

MAD HATTER

An excellent way of putting it.

Your father is saganistute.

ALICE W saganistute. And that had

better be a compliment!

MAD HATTER It means a wise man of poetry and

vision.

She smiles. They sit in silence for a moment. The hail stops.

The Hat holds his hand out for her.

MAD HATTER (cont.)

Shall we on to Absolem?

EXT. IPLAN - DAY - CaNT.

They cross the barren plain until they reach a wide field of

mushrooms. The Hatter puts the hat on the ground.

MAD HATTER

You're your own from here.

ALICE

You're not coming?

MAD HATTER

Absolem can be temperamental.

I'll wait here.

48

49

EXT. THE FIELD OF MUSHROOMS - DAY

Alice walks through a misty field of thick mushrooms the size

of trees.

THE CATERPILLAR (0.5.)

Who are you?

She squints throuugh the thick mist.

ALICE

Ab sol em?

THE CATERPILLAR (0.5.)

Who ARE you?

She still can't see the speaker.

ALICE

I'm not who you think I am.

THE CATERPILLAR (0.5.)

Who do I think you are?

She can see a form ahead where the mist rises in a steady

plume from top of a mushroom. The mist is coming from a

hookah. There's a CATERPILLER smoking it. He's blue. Alice

stops dead, her mind reeling.

ALICE

Absolem?

THE CATERPILLAR

I don't think you're Albsolem,

I think I'm Absolem. I think

you're Alice.

ALICE

You cannot be real.

THE CATERPILLAR

Of course, I'm real.

He blows smoke rings in her face. She coughs.

ALICE

Have we met before?

THE CATERPILLAR

You don't recall? You were young

then, although larger than you

are now. You called it "Wonderland".

50

He chuckles and his whole body jiggles like green jelly.

THE CATERPILLAR (cont.)

Stupid girl.

The name sparks a distant memory.

ALICE

Wonderland.

Her daydream comes flooding back...falling, the lush but offkilter

landscape, strange misshapen people, a blue caterpillar

surrounded by smokey mist, the wry smile of a man in a top

hat, a disembodied cat's grin, a weeping turtle, an egg man on

a fence, a griphon and the silhouette of a huge-headed woman

screaming.

RED QUEEN (0.5.)

OFF WITH HER HEAD!

Alice wakes this time with a revelation.

ALICE

It wasn't a dream at all.

THE CATERPILLAR

Of course not. Stupid girl.

He blows more smoke rings in her face. She waves them away

impatiently.

ALICE

I'm not stupid! And stop blowing

smoke in my face!

THE CATERPILLAR

You're just as impertinent as

ever.

ALICE

The Hatter said you could tell

me how to get home.

THE CATERPILLAR

Quite simple. Do what you came

here to do.

ALICE

Just because I've been here before

does not mean I can suddenly start

slaying things. I couldn't kill a

51

Jabberwocky if my life depended on

it.

THE CATERPILLAR

It will. So I suggest you have

the Vorpal Sword on hand when the

Frabjous Day arrives.

He blows more smoke and obliterates himself from view. She

looks around, marveling.

ALICE

Wonderland.

She hears CLASHING SWORDS through the mist. She runs through

the mushroom forest. But she can't find her way out. She turns

in circles, lost, until she sees something through the mist

ahead, a grin, a disembodied cat's grin. She runs toward it.

EXT. THE EDGE OF THE MUSHROOM FOREST - CaNT.

Alice eme to see the Hatter singlehandedly fighting three Red

Knights. Stayn watches as they overpower him and tie his

hands.

KNAVE OF HEARTS

Take him to Salazen Grum.

Alice watches helplessly as the Knights gallop off, forcing

the Hatter to run beside them. When he stumbles, they drag him

by his hands. Alice sees his top hat lying on the dirt, but

she's too small to pick it up. She hears a footfall behind

her. It's the Bloodhound. She turns on him angrily.

ALICE

This is your doing? He trusted you!

THE BLOODHOUND

They have my wife and pups.

This information barely lessens her anger.

ALICE

Sit!

He cocks his head and looks down at her curiously.

THE BLOODHOUND

What did you say?

ALICE

Sit!

He sits, amused if nothing else. Then something occurs to him.

52

THE BLOODHOUND

Would your name be "Alice" by

any chance?

ALICE

flown!

He lies down, willingly now.

THE BLOODHOUND

I thought you would be taller.

She climbs up his long ear and sits on his shoulders.

ALICE

What's your name?

THE BLOODHOUND

Bayard.

ALICE

You're taking me to Salazen

Grum, Bayard. And don't forget

the Hat.

The Bloodhound picks up the top hat in his teeth and runs. His

long ears and hanging jowls blow back in the wind. Alice holds

onto the spike collar to keep her seat.

EXT. GUNMER SLOUGH - DAY

They make their way toward Gummer Slough where the Bloodhound

sinks to his chest in viscous red mud. He holds his head high

with the Hat in his mouth as he forges through. Reaching the

other side, he pulls himself up onto dry land. He drops the

Hat, panting heavily. Mud drips for his drooping shoulders.

ALICE

You should rest for a bit.

She slides off. He lays down, reciting quietly.

THE BLOODHOUND

Beware the Jabberwock, my son

The jaws that bite, the claws

that catch...

ALICE

You know the Oraculum?

BLOODHOUND

I was raised in the Outlands.

We all know the Oraculum. We've

been waiting for your return. But

this is not foretold. You should

go to the White Queen and prepare

to meet the Jabberwocky.

Alice finally lets loose with her pent-up frustration which

has been building before and after "the fall."

ALICE

I have had enough of being told

what I must do and who I must

be! I!m going in Salazen Grum

and I'm going to rescue the

Hatter. Are you taking me or

do I have to walk?

So fierce is her determination, he gives up the protest. She

climbs on his back. He picks up the Hat and they press on.

EXT. CRIMS - DAY

Alice and the Bloodhound race across the red desert of Crims

toward Salazen Grum and the dark castle that sits on the

tempestuous shore.

EXT. SALAZEN GRtJN - CASTLE OF THE RED QUEEN

The walls are high and foreboding. A surrounding moat keeps

intruders at bay. Guards are strategically placed.

EXT. THE CASTLE WALLS - DAY - CONT.

Alice and the Bloodhound approach the thick red waters of the

moat. They see large lumpish objects which appear to be the

heads of the recently executed, both animal and human. The

Bloodhound growls angrily.

THE BLOODHOUND

Downa] wyth B]uddy Behg Hld.

They looks around for a way across.

THE BLOODHOUND (cont.)

You'll have to swim it.

Alice gathers her courage for the task.

ALICE

Wait for me as long as you can.

If I'm not back with the Hatter

in two days...

She trails off, no need to state the obvious.

53

54

THE BLOODHOUND

I'll be close by.

Alice turns to face the horrors of the moat. She lowers

herself in, gasping at the cold.

THE BLOODHOUND (cont.)

We await the Frabjous Day.

INT. THE GRIM MOAT - DAY - CONT.

Tiny Alice swims across the bloody moat, avoiding the rotting

heads which are as large as boulders to her. When she reaches

the other side, she pulls herself out and vomits onto the

ground. She wipes a hand across her mouth and looks up at the

wall she has to scale, fortunately covered with tangled vines.

Remembering the I-Tat, she calls across to the Bloodhound.

ALICE

The Hat!

He picks up the Hat in his teeth, turns in a circle like a

discus thrower and releases it. The Hat sails across the moat

and lands nearby. Alice grabs a vine and pulls herself up. She

reaches down for the Hat with her other hand. Then she begins

the slow climb upward pulling the Hat behind her. She hears

the Bloodhound BAY his farewell, but she doesn't look back.

THE WALL

She finally reaches the top, pulling the Hat up. She pushes it

over the other side. Wincing at the pain from the Bandersnatch

wound on her arm, she loses her grip and fall/slides the rest

of the way...

EXT. THE QUEEN'S GARDEN - DAY - CONT.

.making a hard landing mere inches away from the hat.

Standing up, she winces again, rubs her arm.

ALICE

Couldn't have fallen on the

hat.

She hears a loud WHACK, a small cry of pain, then cheers and

laughter. She looks through the bushes.

EXT. THE GREAT LAWN — DAY - CONT.

She sees a well-manicured lawn where the Queen and her

Courtiers play croquet. The Red Queen with her huge head is

surrounded by several powdered and painted COURTIERS with

equally out-sized body parts: a woman with an EXTRA-LARGE

NOSE, another with LONG HANGING EARS, a man with a HUGE,

55

PROTRUDING BELLY. The Duchess is also there with her pig baby.

Whereas the moat was horrific, this sight is bizarre, even

grotesque -

The Queen swings her pink mallet. There's the small cry again.

Alice looks around, unsure of the source. The Queen's ball

rolls a few feet in Alice's direction. It lays, furry and

gasping, in the grass. Alice realizes that the ball is a small

animal, a HEDGEHOG tied by its four legs into an awkward ball.

Its fur is matted and filthy, its face buried in the grass.

THWACK! The hedgehog cries out as its hit by the mallet again

which Alice sees is a miserable FLAMINGO tied by its feet. The

hedgehog rolls directly toward Alice's hiding place and stops.

The two make direct eye contact. But there is no hope in its

eyes, only pain and the expectation of more to come. Alice

steps out and attempts to untie it. It cries again, trembling

with terror.

ALICE

Shhh. I want to help you.

She works at the encrusted knot.

RED QUEEN (0.5.)

Where's it gone to? Who stole

my ball? Pagel Where's he

gone to? PAGE! My ball!

Alice manages to work the knot free. The hedgehog staggers to

its feet, staring mutely at her before it stumbles into the

foliage. She turns to see two large white furry feet. Her gaze

travels up...

...to the White Rabbit, dressed in court page attire. He blinks

at her.

WHITE RABBIT

Oh dear.

RED QUEEN

Have you found it?

His eyes dart nervously in her direction.

WHITE RABBIT

Looking, Majesty!

RED QUEEN

I'm not a patient monarchl

WHITE RABBIT

It must have rolled into the

bushes I

He pretends to look in the bushes, beckoning Alice.

IN THE BUSHES

He looks down at Tiny Alice.

WHITE RABBIT

Why are you the size of a

gerbil?

ALICE

Why are you working for the

Red Queen?

WHITE RABBIT

I most certainly am not.

ALICE

(accusing)

Then why did you leave in such

a convenient hurry just before

the Bandersnatch arrived. You

knew what was coming.

WHITE RABBIT

I never did.

ALICE

You did!

WHITE RABBIT

My! Haven't we become the

the suspicious one?

ALICE

And there's something else.

She beckons him closer. He bends down to her level. She hits

him. Even at her size, it's a solid punch which knocks him

down.

ALICE (cont.)

That's for dragging me down

here against my will!

WHITE RABBIT

(sulky)

I'm beginning to think you're

not the right Alice, after all.

Now there's going to be a bruise.

Is there?

He shows her his chin. She looks, indulging him.

56

57

ALICE

No.

RED QUEEN

PAGE 1

WHITE RABBIT

Still looking, Majestyl

(to Alice)

What are we going to do with

you? Wait, I might have some

upelkuchen left.

He digs in his garments and comes up with some of the cake she

ate to grow larger.

WHITE RABBIT (cont.)

Take a nibble.

She shakes her head, suspicious still.

ALICE

Not likely.

WHITE RABBIT

You must trust me. I'm loyal to

the White Queen.

ALICE

(still skeptical)

So you say.

WHITE RABBIT

The Red Queen set the Jubjub

Bird on my nieces and nephews...

for sport.

(angrily)

Downa] wyth Bluddy Behg Hid.

Hearing the now-familiar Outlandish, Alice takes the

upelkuchen. She has a nibble.

WHITE RABBIT (cont.)

When you meet the Queen...don't

mention anything about her head.

ALICE

I didn't come to meet the Queen.

I came to rescue the Hatter. Mmm.

I hadn't realized how hungry I am.

58

WHITE RABBIT

Not all of it!

Too late. She's downed all the cake. WHOOSH! Alice suddenly

shoots upward, growing at a tremendous pace. Buttons fly off

her torn garments, seams strain and give way.

WHITE RABBIT (cont.)

Oh no, stop, don't do that!

She grows and keeps growing out of the shreds of her remaining

clothes until she bursts through the bushes...stark raving nude.

EXT. THE GREAT LAWN - DAY - CONT.

Alice finds herself looking at the Red Queen and her

courtiers. Fortunately, the tall bushes hide all but her head

and shoulders. Everyone stares at her in stunned silence.

RED QUEEN

And WHAT is this?

The White Rabbit emerges, improvizing like mad.

WHITE RABBIT

It's a "who", Majesty. This is...uh

um...

RED QUEEN

Urn?

WHITE RABBIT

From Urnbradge.

RED QUEEN

Uum from tJmbradge.

ALICE

Yes, your Majesty.

RED QUEEN

What happened to your garments?

ALICE

I outgrew them. I've been growing

very fast lately. Now I tower over

everyone in Umbradge. And so I

came here, hoping you will grant

me a place in your court.

RED QUEEN

My dear girl. Anyone with a

head that large is welcome here!

59

The courtiers with their equally out-size body parts laugh.

RED QUEEN (cont.)

SOMEONE FIND HER SOME CLOTHES!

USE THE DRAPERIES IF YOU MUST

BUT CLOTHE THIS ENORMOUS GIRL!

She smiles up at Alice.

RED QUEEN (cont.)

You'll be my new favorite.

The Courtiers exchange nervous, competitive glances,

especially the LADY with the very long ears.

CUT TO:

INT. THE QUEEN'S CASTLE - THE GREAT HALL

Big Alice, clothed in a hastily constructed garments, walks

next to the Queen as she proceeds down the great hall which is

filled with more Courtiers. Like the others, each Courtiers

has an outsized body part: chins (double, triple, quadruple),

derrieres, lips, feet, breasts, etc. Their appendages seem

oddly disproportional and they all wear strained, forced

smiles as if this thin veneer of elegance covers some greater

pain.

Along with the Footfrogs, DUCKS serve as waiters, their beaks

bound tightly and used as serving platters for drinks and

tidbits. Alice is shocked to see the DUCK-BILLED PLATYPUS

among them. At the sight of her, his eyes indicate his

recognition, but his beak is tied shut. MONKEYS hold up tables

and chairs with their arms and heads. GUINEA PIGS serve as

doorstops, some piled one on top of the other. Exhausted BIRDS

hover, flapping their wings to stay aloft with lamps hung from

their beaks. There are humans too, thin, bedraggled SCULLERY

MAIDS and FLOOR SWEEPERS. There is a pervasive sense of the

bizarre and grotesque in the Red Queens' court and everyone

seems to be suffering, animal and human.

RED QUEEN

We'll take tea in the parlor.

She goes into the parlor followed by Alice and the Rabbit.

Alice has to duck to fit through. The whole court attempts to

follow, led by LADY LONG-EARS. The Queen turns on them.

RED QUEEN (cont.)

Just me and my new favorite.

She kicks the guinea pig doorstop away and the door closes in

their faces. LADY LONG-EARS is very upset by the rejection.

INT. THE PARLOR - DAY - CONT.

60

The Queen plops down on a settee held up by SPIDER MONKEYS who

strain and tremble under the weight. She kicks of f her shoes

and holds her legs up in the air.

RED QUEEN

I need a pig here!

A small pig hurries over and lays down belly up. She puts her

feet on his belly and sighs.

RED QUEEN (cont.)

I love a warm pig belly for my

aching feet. Would you like one,

Uum?

Alice perches on a small stool to avoid sitting on an animal.

Her knees are bent up almost to her chin.

ALICE

No, thank you.

RED QUEEN

Where are my Fatboys? You must

meet them! Fatboys!

Alice is shocked as the Tweedles are led into the parlor by a

Footfrog. Their faces have been painted and powdered with

hearts on their cheeks and red heart lips. They're bound

together by a gold belt around their waists, like twin pets.

RED QUEEN (cont.)

There they are! Aren't they adorable?

And they have the oddest way of

speaking. Speak boys. Amuse us.

They keep their eyes lowered, downtrodden and silent. The

Queen kicks Tweedledum.

RED QUEEN (cont.)

Speak!

Dum lifts his eyes and sees Alice. He nudges Dee.

TWEEDLEDUM

Is that being...?

White Rabbit frowns and gives a tiny shake of his head, not to

let on.

TWEEDLEDEE

No, it isn't. Not a bit.

But Dum didn't notice the Rabbit's admonition.

61

TWEEDLEDUM

Contrariwise, I believe it is so...

TWEEDLEDEE

No! It ain't so. Nohow!

He stomps on Dum's foot to make his shut up. Dum pinches him.

Dee pinches him back and so on. The Queen laughs raucously.

RED QUEEN

I love my Fatboys.

One of spider monkeys can't hold the settee anymore. He drops

his end. The Queen crashes to the floor.

RED QUEEN

Of f with their heads!

The Monkeys screech and run around. The Footfrogs attempt to

catch them. It's chaos. Alice laughs nonchalantly.

ALICE

You don't mean that.

Everything stops. The monkeys stop screeching. The Footfrogs

stop chasing them. No one dares move. The Queen turns slowly

to fix Alice with a dark glare.

RED QUEEN

Did you say something?

ALICE

You can't have the poor things

executed because they couldn't bear

your weight. It's just...silly.

RED QUEEN

I'm going to forgive you this

time because you're a big clumsy

girl from Umbradge and you don't

know any better. But do not EVER

contradict your Queen!

(to the Rabbit)

Off with...

She trails off with a sideways glance at Alice.

RED QUEEN (cont.)

These useless monkeys. Send me

something stronger. Send me

chimpanzees.

62

The door opens and all the monkeys run out with grateful looks

at Alice. Ilosovic Stayn enters. The Queen lights up to see

him.

RED QUEEN (cont.)

Stayn! How lovely to see you.

KNAVE OF HEARTS

Maj esty.

RED QUEEN

This is my possible new favorite.

He barely nods to Alice.

KNAVE OF HEARTS

I need to speak with you regarding

the prisoner.

RED QUEEN

Leave us!

Alice unfolds herself off the stool. As she stands up, Stayn's

eyes follow her with sudden interest.

KNAVE OF HEARTS

Who did you say this is?

RED QUEEN

tjurn.

ALICE

From Umbradge.

Stayn takes Alice's hand.

KNAVE OF HEARTS

Ilosovic Stayn, at your service.

ALICE

Pleasure.

KNAVE OF HEARTS

The pleasure is all mine.

He holds her hand a little too long. Alice gets the willies.

She pulls her hand away and wipes it surreptiously on her

dress.

RED QUEEN

Go away now.

Stayn watches Alice lasciviously as she goes out.

EXT. THE HALL - CONT.

The Tweedles are delighted to see Alice again.

TWEEDLEDEE

Alice! Howdoyedo again.

They shakes her hands vigorously.

TWEEDLEDEE

How is it you're being so great

big?

TWEEDLEDEE

She ain't great big. This is how

she normal is.

TWEEDLEDUM

I'm certain she is smaller

when we met.

TWEEDLEDEE

She had drank the pishsa]ver,

to get through the door, recall

it?

ALICE

Shhh.

She listens at the door.

KNAVE OF HEARTS (O.S.)

I have tried every form of

persuasion.

INT. THE PARLOR - CONT.

RED QUEEN

Are you certain he knows where

she is?

KNAVE OF HEARTS

He knows. He taunts me with his

eyes, even as I subject him to

unbearable pain.

I-fe squeezes his large hands in frustration as if choking the

life out of the Hatter. The Queen sinks into self-pity.

RED QUEEN

I know the commoners don't love me

the way they loved my sister.

63

KNAVE OF HEARTS

They do.

RED QUEEN

Don't lie!

64

KNAVE OF HEARTS

They do not. Eut isn't it far

better to be feared than loved?

RED QUEEN

No doubt. But without the

Jabberwocky to keep the rabble

in line, they would surely rise

against me. You must not allow

Alice to kill my best weapon.

KNAVE OF HEARTS

I have pushed the Hatter to the

brink and still I cannot break him.

RED QUEEN

Then take off his head. We'll

see if he talks then.

He looks at her strangely. She laughs at her joke, sees his

look.

RED QUEEN (cont.)

You thought I was serious.

KNAVE OF HEARTS

(caught)

I didn't, not at all. If nothing

else, his execution will serve as

an example to the White Loyalists.

INT. THE HALLWAY - CONT.

ALICE

They're going to kill the

Hatter.

TWEEDLEDEE

No, they ain't!

TWEEDLEDUM

Nohow.

TWEEDLEDUM

We'll fight 'em!

Alice turns to the Rabbit urgently.

ALICE

Take me to him.

WHITE RABBIT

It's not that simple to stroll

65

into the dungeon with a seven

foot girl...

ALICE

(suddenly sweet)

You never told me your name.

He draws himself upright, sniffing his pink nose officiously.

WHITE RABBIT

Sir Nivens McTwisp, Esquire,

Junior, the fifty-seventh.

ALICE

Sir McTwisp...you are the most

well-spoken, best-dressed

rabbit I've ever encountered.

WHITE RABBIT

Well, naturally.

ALICE

I am confident you'll find

a way. We'll go to the Hatter

as soon as I return.

She hurries off.

INT. THE PARLOR- THE QUEEN

The Queen has gone to the window, lost in the stormy sea of

sibling rivalry.

RED QUEEN

My little lily white limp

dish rag of a sister...why do

they still follow her?

Stayn comes up behind her, but he doesn't touch her.

KNAVE OF HEARTS

I cannot fathom it. You are

KNAVE OF HEARTS (CONT.)

clearly superior as a Queen and

a woman.

RED QUEEN

I know. But she has a nasty

little talent that I lack.

KNAVE OF HEARTS

Which is...?

RED QUEEN

66

67

She can make anyone fall in love

with her. Even my dear husband

fell under her spell.

Her dark, bitter gaze travels down to the grim moat below.

RED QUEEN (cont.)

I had to do it. He would have

left me.

KNAVE OF HEARTS

I know. The humiliation.

RED QUEEN

I have never understood what they

all see in her, being as ugly as she

is. I think it is because she's always

agreeable. That's not so difficult.

Anyone can do it. I can be agreeable.

He almost laughs.

KNAVE OF HEARTS

Of course you can, Majesty.

RED QUEEN

Iat them love her! Why do I need

their loyalty when I have you?

She reaches back, clutching for his hand. He lets her grope

for a moment before he allows her to find it. She leans her

large head back...her eyes dewy and cowlike.

RED QUEEN (cont.)

I do have you, don't I, Stayn?

He smiles but does not answer.

EXT. THE GREAT LAWN - NEAR THE BUSHES

Big Alice searches in the bushes for the Hat. She passes the

hedgehog she freed. He's cleaning the caked dirt of f his fur.

ALICE

Ah!

The hedgehog pauses in his ministrations to watch as Alice

picks the Hat up...normal size to her now. She wipes the mud off

and straightens it out with loving care.

INT. THE DUNGEON - DAY

Prisoners moan in the shadows. Others sob. Some howl

piteously. Water drips from somewhere. The Dungeon Keeper, a

PROBOSCIS MONKEY, is slovenly and passed out from too much

wine. The White Rabbit approaches, clears his throat

officiously.

WHITE RABBIT

The Queen has requested a complete

inventory of all the prisoners.

DUNGEON KEEPER

A what?

WHITE RABBIT

List. Names, how long they've been

imprisoned, what they've been

charged with.

DUNGEON KEEPER

There's no telling. Some of 'em

have been here since before I can

remember. I think there's a few

dead ones back there.

WHITE RABBIT

Then we'll need the names of the

deceased as well. She'll also need

day of execution, type of execution,

be it hanging, beheading, poisoning,

slow starvation or foot rot and if

there was any torture...what type?

As they talk, big Alice in cloak and hood crouches low and

passes by in the shadows.

WHITE RABBIT (cont.)

You had best get started. The Queen

requires the inventory by tonight.

DUNGEON KEEPER

What does she expect of me? I

can't do it all myself.

WHITE RABBIT

And so, I've brought my aides

c/a campe to assist you.

The Tweedles step forward with paper and writing utensils.

TWEEDLEDUM

We'll be writing the names.

Last names first.

TWEEDLEDEE

No. First names last.

68

69

TWEEDLEDUN

This is what I said. First

names last.

TWEEDLEDEE

Contrariwise, you said last

names first.

TWEEDLEDUM

It's being the same.

TWEEDLEDEE

It's not being the same.

The Dungeon Keeper looks utterly bewildered.

WHITE RABBIT

I'll leave you to your work.

INT. THE DUNGEON - DAY - CONT.

Alice moves through the dark tunnels lined with prison cells.

Inside, prisoners, both human and animal, huddle together in

the cold or pace, driven half-mad by the darkness and

solitude. Alice is overwhelmed by the cruelty and deprivation.

An imprisoned courtier reaches out for her as she passes.

IMPRISONED COURTIER

Help me, sister. I've done nothing

wrong. All I did was mention the

size of her head.

ALICE

I'm sorry. I'll do what I can.

She moves on, passing a Bloodhound pacing her cell. Alice

stops.

ALICE (cont.)

Do you know if there is a Hatter

imprisoned here?

FEMALE BLOODHOUND

Just up there. He's a strong one.

They've put him through hell.

Alice notices her pups shivering in the corner.

ALICE

I believe I met your husband.

The bloodhound's ears perk up. Life fills her face.

FEMALE BLOODHOUND

Bayard? Where is he?

ALICE

(gently)

Very near. He's very near.

The Bloodhound sighs, comforted by the thought.

FEMALE BLOODHOUND

Thank you for telling me.

Alice moves on past more cells with more pitiable creatures,

then comes upon the Hatter

THE HATTER'S CELL - CONT.

He's slumped on the floor. His clothes torn and bloodied.

ALICE

Tarrant?

He looks up. His face is bruised and marked with lacerations.

Confusion, then recognition cross his face followed by

surprise at her new size.

MAD HATTER

You've grown.

ALICE

Blame it on an overindulgence

of upelkuchen.

He smiles, but the effort is painful.

ALICE (cont.)

I've brought you something.

She passes the Hat to him through the bars. He puts it on.

ALICE (cont.)

There you are. You look yourself

again.

MAD HATTER

Should I wear it to my execution,

do you think?

ALICE

We're going to get you out

before that!

MAD HATTER

You must not worry about me.

The Vorpal sword is here in the

70

castle. Retrieve it and...

ALICE

I came here to help you.

MAD HATTER

You will be helping me and

everyone in Underland.

ALICE

Tarrant, they're going to execute

you! Don't you want to live?

MAD HATTER

Not in a world of her making!

ALICE

But this world would not be

the same without you in it.

His eyes soften. He reaches through the bars and gently

touches her cheek.

MAD HATTER

You could almost make me forget

what I have sworn to do.

The White Rabbit arrives, breaking their private moment.

The Hatter nods to him, all business once again.

MAD HATTER (cont.)

Retrieve the Sword, Alice. Return

it to the White Queen in Marmoreal.

It's the only chance we have.

ALICE

Where do they keep it?

MAD HATTER

Nivens will take you.

ALICE

When I come back, we'll all

go to Marmoreal together.

He adjusts his hat to a daring angle.

MAD HATTER

Thank you for my hat.

With a last look at him, she allows the Rabbit to lead her

off.

INT. THE RED QUEEN'S CASTLE - LATER

71

72

Big Alice follows the Rabbit. The courtiers nod to her with

reluctant respect. Courtier Long-Ears smiles stiffly as she

passes.

EXT. THE RED QUEEN'S CASTLE - NIGHT

The White Rabbit leads her out of the back of the castle

toward an extremely large barnlike structure in the distance.

EXT. THE STABLES- NIGHT

They reach the out-building. The Rabbit attempts to lift the

heavy bar across the door. She has to help him. As the door

swings open, they both react to the horrific stench which

emanates from inside...a smell that Alice recognizes.

ALICE

The Bandersnatch!

WHITE RABBIT

Shh! Come in.

INT. THE BANDERSNATCH STABLE - DAY - CONT.

It's dim inside. A thin shaft of light shines down on the

Bandersnatch. He's lays alone in his stall, the bones of a

recent meal scattered in the mud. The creature is filthy. It

lays its huge ugly head on its paws and moans. The socket with

the missing eye oozes puss and blood. Maybe it's because Alice

is bigger now, but the Bandersnatch seem less intimidating.

The sight of the lonely, miserable creature is almost heartwrenching.

ALICE

Where's the Sword?

The Rabbit motions to the stall.

ALICE (cont.)

In there with him?

Alice turns and goes back outside.

EXT. THE BANDERSNATCH STABLE - CONT.

The Rabbit runs out after her.

ALICE

I can't do it. It's not possible!

WHITE RABBIT

You haven't even made an attempt.

73

ALICE

That creature tried to kill me!

Look what he did to my arm!

She shows him the wound on her arm. It's larger, very swollen,

red streaks emanate from the still open wound. He gasps.

WHITE RABBIT

The Bandersnatch did that?

He gets very nervous and twitchy.

WHITE RABBIT (cont.)

Dear oh dear! Why haven't you

mentioned this?

Even Alice is surprised at how bad it looks.

ALICE

It wasn't this bad before.

He starts breathing fast, flapping his paws.

WHITE RABBIT

Dear oh dear...

ALICE

What's wrong with you?

WHITE RABBIT

I'm a bit.. .squeamish.

His eyes roll back and he faints. She sighs and crouches down

to fan him.

INT. THE CASTLE KITCHEN - LATER

It's chaos in the kitchen with squirrel cooks, cat scullery

maids, pig pastry chefs, et al. Alice finds a pot of boiling

water. She dips a cloth into it and slips out again.

INT. A CHAMBER - DAY - CONT.

She ducks into a small chamber to clean the wound on her arm.

The door opens as the Fish Butler and the Dormouse enter.

She's dressed as a house maid.

FISH BUTLER

You can start by dusting this

room. Leave not a speck.

The Dormouse curtsies awkwardly.

THE DORMOUSE

Not a speck, sir.

The Fish goes out.

ALICE

Mal lymkun?

THE DORMOUSE

You again!

ALICE

I'm glad you've come. You can

help me free the Hatter.

THE DORMOUSE

I come to free the Hatter on

my own. I don't need help.

Looking at her, Alice has a sudden thought.

ALICE

Do you still have the Bandersnatch

eye?

The Dormouse hikes up her maid's skirt to reveal her breeches

beneath, the Bandersnatch eye still at her waist.

THE DORMOUSE

It's my good luck charm. I

wouldn't be without it.

ALICE

I'll be needing that.

The Dormouse's hand goes to it possesively. Stayn looks in.

KNAVE OF HEARTS

There you are, Uum. The Queen's

looking for you.

(to the Dormouse)

Get out.

The Dormouse doesn't move. He pushes her out forceably. In

his eagerness to be alone with Alice, he doesn't notice the

door is left ajar. He turns to her with a sly lascivious

smile.

KNAVE OF HEARTS (cont.)

You are very beautiful.

ALICE

I should be going...

74

She tries to move past him, but he grabs her arm. She cries

out from the pain of the wound. He pushes her against the

wall, planting both hands on either side of her.

KNAVE OF HEARTS

If you are nice to me, I can make

life very easy for you here.

Courtiers pass by the open door including Lady Long Ears.

Seeing them, she hangs back, her long ears attuned to every

whisper.

ALICE

I can make my own way in the

Queen's court, thank you.

KNAVE OF HEARTS

You are so very...wonderfully

large.

He leans in for a kiss. Seeing this, Lady Long Ears hurries

off.

ALICE

No!

She pushes past him and runs out.

INT. THE HALLWAY - CONT.

Lady Long Ears is whispering to the outraged Queen.

RED QUEEN

After all I've done for her!

They glance up as Alice comes out, followed by Stayn. A

damning sight. Stayn puts the blame on Alice.

KNAVE OF HEARTS

She's not shy, this Uum. I told

her my heart belonged to

another, but she wouldn't listen.

The Queen goes bright red with rage.

RED QUEEN

Of f with her head!

The guards grab Big Alice. It takes four of them to subdue

her.

RED QUEEN (cont.)

Wait. Send her first to

Uglification and then to

75

76

Derision and after that...

off with her head.

They drag Alice off. The Dormouse watches from the corner.

INT. THE UGLIFICATION ROOM - LATER

A Man and Woman in surgical white study Alice who's been tied

to a chair. The Man has a PROTRUDING BELLY and the WOMAN has a

very PRONOUNCED NOSE. Several unidentifiable but very sharp

silver instruments sit on tray nearby. Alice is very

frightened.

BIG BELLY MAN

What should we do to her?

BIG NOSE WOMAN

The first thing is shave of f

her pretty yellow locks. But

what after that?

BIG BELLY MAN

Should we cut off her nose?

BIG NOSE WOMAN

To spite her face?

BIG BELLY MAN

Or poke out those big blue eyes?

BIG BELLY MAN

Or slice off those luscious

lips.

As the Woman leans in, her NOSE falls off and lands in Alice's

lap.

ALICE

You dropped something.

The woman feels for her nose which is still there but normal

sized. She gasps, grabs the fake and hurries away with it.

Alice's eyes narrow suspiciously. As the man turns she can see

straps above his pants which hold the protruding belly in

place. She smiles to herself as the woman comes back with her

long nose reattached.

ALICE (cont.)

You can do anything to me, just

not the shrinking. I cannot bear

to be shrunk.

The woman smiles evilly. She whispers to BIG BELLY who reaches

for a vial of liquid.

77

ALICE (cont.)

Is that pishsalver? No please

anything but that!

Alice struggles against her bonds dramatically. They grab her

head and force her mouth open.

BIG BELLY MAN

DRINK!

They pour the whole vial down her throat. Alice coughs and

gags. And in a moment, she SHRINKS...down to two feet again.

ALICE

(tragically)

Why? Why did you do it?

BIG NOSE WOMAN

Take her to Derision.

The Guards take SMALL ALICE of f to another room. After she's

gone, the woman adjusts her fake nose.

BIG NOSE WOMAN

Do you think she noticed?

CUT TO:

INT. THE COURT OF DERISION - LATER

Small Alice stands in the center of a court room. The Queen

and all the Courtiers sit in tiers above her. They all point

and laugh as they ridicule her.

LADY LONG EARS

Look at her...the little ugliness.

BIG BELLY MAN

She's a gnome.

LADY THREE CHINS

A runt.

MAN WITH HUGE FEET

A nothing!

BIG-LIPPED WOMAN

Meager and meaningless!

LONG NECK MAN

Less than dirt!

LADY LARGE ASS

A little knotgrass of

insignificance.

78

ALICE

(to the Queen)

I have something to say!

RED QUEEN

Speak then before we silence

you forever.

ALICE

Majesty, your courtiers are

playing you for a fool. They

only pretend to be as they are.

Tug on your Lady's ear. Give

it a tug.

Lady Long Ear smiles nervously. The Queen reaches over and

playfully tugs on her ear. It comes off in her hand. Long Ears

screams. Shocked, the Queen holds the long dangling ear up.

RED QUEEN

What is this?

LADY LONG EARS

I'm not the only one, Majesty.

Her chins are not real.

She grabs Lady Triple Chins chins and pulls. They come off

like Halloween wax chins revealing the woman's real chin

beneath.

BULBOUS NOSE MAN

Counterfeit chins. You should be

ashamed of yourself.

LADY THREE CHINS

Me? What about that nose youre

so proud of?

THREE CHINS grabs his BULBOUS nose off and tosses it into the

crowd. The room goes wild. The Queen glares as her courtiers

pull off each other's fake body parts.

RED QUEEN

Liars! Cheats! Falsifiers!

In the chaos, Alice slips out passing the White Rabbit.

ALICE

Nivens, have you seen Mallymkun?

He stares at the room of courtiers gone mad.

WHITE RABBIT

In the dungeon with the Hatter.

INT. THE DUNGEON - A FEW MOMENTS LATER

Alice races through the dungeon, slipping past the weary

Keeper who's still working on the list with the Tweedles.

TWEEDLEDtJN

That's Prisoner Number Two

done. Prisoner Number Four.

TWEEDLEDEE

You missed Number Three.

TWEEDLEDUTVI

We did him before.

TWEEDLEDEE

Ain't so.

TWEEDLEDEE

Is so.

The Keeper groans. Alice runs to the Hatter's cell.

INT. DUNGEON - HATTER'S CELL

Mallymkun stands on a pile of boxes, picking the lock on his

cell. The Hatter sees Alice approaching. There's a click. He

steps out eagerly.

MAD HATTER

Do you have the Sword?

ALICE

You didn't tell me it's

guarded by the Eandersnatch!

Without a second thought, he steps back into his cell and

closes the door. Click. The Dormouse throws up her hands.

ALICE (cont.)

(to the Dormouse)

I need the eye.

THE DORMOUSE

No! It's my good luck charm.

ALICE

We don't have much time.

Alice tries to take it. The Dormouse swats her hand away.

THE DORMOUSE

79

It's mine!

AL I CE

I need that eye!

THE DORMOUSE

Then come and get it.

She draws her hatpin sword.

THE DORMOUSE (cont.)

Wait, you take this.

She gives Alice the hatpin.

THE DORMOUSE (cant.)

I'll take...

She takes a steel torture poker from the wall.

THE DORMOUSE (cant.)

This.

She assumes the stance. Alice is smaller than her with a much

smaller weapon.

ALICE

Well, it's hardly fair.

THE DORMOUSE

Do you want the eye or don't

you?

Alice clumsily goes at her with the hatpin/sword. Mally's

quite adept at swardplay. The Hatter coaches Alice in

Outlandish.

MAD HATTER

Alice. . orgal!

ALICE

What?

MAD HATTER

Orga]!

ALICE

I don't know what that means!

She gets knocked sideways by Mally's weapon.

MAD HATTER

Watch your left.

Mally comes at her again.

80

81

MAD HATTER (cant.)

Noge! Noge I

He indicates ducking. Alice ducks. Mally's weapon barely

misses her head. The Hatter continues to coach her and she

gradually picks up the words and the associated actions. Now

the Dormouse fights in earnest, thrusting and parrying with

relish.

MAD HATTER (cont.)

(left...right)

! Now 5 tang.

(slowly, not now)

Slothish...nunz.

(behind you)

Zounder!

Alice cuts the thin rope at Mally's waist which holds the

leather bag with the eye. The bag drops. Alice catches it...and

runs. It's now the size of a basketball to her. The Dormouse

doesn't give chase. The Hatter nods.

MAD HATTER (cont.)

Well done.

CUT TO:

EXT. THE BANDERSNATCH STABLE

Suffering from the use of her wounded arm, Alice opens the

stable door. She groans from the pain.

INT. BANDERSNATCH STABLE - CONT.

Now that she's small again, the Bandersnatch is more

intidimating. He's laying down, staring at nothing with his

one good eye. As she approaches, he growls.

ALICE

I have your eye.

She holds it up for him to see. It's bloody, dripping, phlegmy

and greenish. Seeing his lost eye, the Bandernatch goes quiet.

She can't tell how much he understands. Holding the eye up,

she slowly lifts the bar to open the stall door.

ALICE (cont.)

I'm coming in now.

THE BANDERSNATCH STALL

She carefully steps into the stall. He growls but doesn't make

a move toward her. She steps forward, heart pounding, and

places the eye on the ground within easy reach. She steps back

and wipes away the trickle of sweat dripping down her brow.

82

The Bandersnatch sniffs his eyes, whines, and pulls it closer

with his paws. While he's distracted, Alice slowly makes her

way around him to the back of the stall.

At the back, a tarp covers what looks to be a chest. Keeping

her eye on the Bandersnatch, Alice removes the tarp to reveal

an ornate metal chest chained to the wall with a large lock.

Disheartened and feverish, Alice slumps to the ground.

She pulls back her sleeve to look at the wound. It's infected.

Red streaks radiate outward from the swollen wound. She

touches it, stifles a cry of pain. She glances at the

Bandersnatch, still busy with his eye. She sees a large rock

in the mud. She lifts it, trembling from weight and and bashes

the lock with it. It doesn't budge. Hyperventiating and

starting to shiver uncontrollably, she attempts to lift the

rock again. She blinks and shakes her head as her vision

clouds and then, the world goes black.

CUT TO:

ON ALICE - A FEW MINUTES LATER

She opens her eyes to see the Bandersnatch looming over her.

He's somehow managed to shove the eye back into its socket. It

stares upwards uselessly, but he seems to feel better for

having it back in place. She eases backwards, but the wall

behind prevents her escape. The Eandersnatch sniffs at her.

She pulls back and notices a large key on a chain hung around

its neck. The key to the lock. She slowly reaches for it. As

she does, the Eandersnatch sniffs her arm and the wound he

inflicted. She winces, but she will not be deterred from the

key. She grasps it and tugs the key off his neck.

The Bandersnatch continues to sniff the wound and then gently

licks it. The touch of his tongue is cool and soothing. She

breathes a sigh and allows him to lick the wound clean. When

he's finished, she looks at it. Perhaps it has something to do

with the wound being purified by the very creature that

inflicted it, but miraculously, the infection is gone. The red

streaks have receded and the swelling is down. She moves it

around. No pain. He looks at her, one eye askew.

ALICE

I suppose you think this makes

us even now.

Alice fits the key into the lock on the chest. She turns it

and the lock drops away. She lifts the top of the chest.

THE CHEST

The Vorpal Sword is beautiful, sharp and silver, with an

ornate handle. It's large for Small Alice. She lifts it and

holds it up to the light. There appears to be runes engraved

on the blade. She carries it out of the stall to the stable

83

door. She glances back at the Bandersnatch briefly before she

goes out.

INT. THE DUNGEON

Alice approaches the Tweedles and the sleeping Dungeon Keeper.

Alice motions to them. They notice how small she is.

TWEEDLEDEE

Somebody's been into the

pishsalver again.

ALICE

I have the Sword. Help me

get the Hatter out.

She runs on. Tweedledee starts to follow.

TWEEDLEDUN

Where are you off to?

TWEEDLEDEE

To free the Hatter.

TWEEDLEDUTVI

But we ain't being finished with

the list

Tweedlee drags him away.

INT. THE HATTER'S CELL - DAY

Stayn watches with growing frustration as the guards give the

Hatter one last going over, punching and kicking him.

Mallymkun watches from the shadows.

KNAVE OF HEARTS

Tell me where she is and this

will stop. Where is Alice?

Alice comes round the corner followed by the Tweedles.

ALICE

I have the Sword!

They stop as they take in the scene. Everyone looks at each

other. Then, Mally tosses the Hatter a weapon.

THE DORMOUSE

IC! o t chyn /

He catches it and they fight. Alice tries to use the Sword

which is much too big for her small size.

MAD HATTER

84

Not yet! Take it and run.

ALICE

I'm not leaving...

THE DORMOUSE

Alice! Run!

Stayn heard that. He looks at her with sudden revelation.

KNAVE OF HEARTS

Alice?

HATTER/DORMOUSE

RUN!

She runs. Stayn and two of his Knights follow.

INT. THE DUNGEON - CONT.

She runs through the tunnels with Stayn and the Knights

behind. But she's small. They catch up quickly. She dives

through their legs and keeps running.

EXT. THE DUNGEON - DAY

She bursts out the dungeon and runs toward the stables with

Stayn and the Knights not far behind. They catch up easily,

surrounding her.

KNAVE OF HEARTS

Alice. Of course. Why didn't I see

it? Well, it has been a long time.

And you were just a little tyke.

Give me the Vorpal Sword.

ALICE

Stay back!

He distracts her as the Knights come up behind.

KNAVE OF HEARTS

The Queen will be so pleased.

She'll take great pleasure

in taking off your head. I

believe she wants to do the

deed herself.

The Knights grab her. She struggles uselessly. Stayn grips the

Sword, but she won't let go. As he pulls, he hears a deep

rumbling GROWL. The Bandersnatch snatches up a Red Knight in

his mouth, crunches down, then flings the body away. He lowers

his head and runs at Stayn, snapping viciously. Stayn releases

the Sword to leap out of the way. The Bandersnatch lowers his

85

head for Alice. She pulls herself onto his back as Stayn and

the Knights watch with astonishment. She holds the sword high.

ALICE

Downal ciqth Bluddy Behg Hid!

INT. THE CASTLE - THE LIBRARY

The White Rabbit reads the Oraculum. Looking out the window,

he sees Alice on the Eandersnatch, weilding the Vorpal Sword.

WHITE RABBIT

I'm always right. Why do people

question me?

He rolls up the Oraculum.

EXT. THE COURTYARD

Alice and the Bandersnatch approach the open drawbridge.

RED GUARDS

Close the drawbridge!

Seeing the Bandersnatch, the drawbridge MEN abandon their

post. The Bandersnatch pounds across.

EXT. THE RED QUEEN'S CASTLE - DAY

Waiting on a hill nearby, the Bloodhound sees the Bandersnatch

racing away from the castle with, remarkably, Alice on its

back. He dashes out to meet them. Running alongside, he hails

Alice.

BLOODHOUND

Ho, Alice!

ALICE

Bayard! To Marmoreal!

He races ahead leading the way as the Bandersnatch follows.

EXT. MARMOREAL - CASTLE OF THE WHITE QUEEN

Beautiful, shining, it's made entirely of white marble. A

White Guard looks out across the open plain at the strange

sight of the Bandersnatch approaching at a dead run.

WHITE GUARD #1

Bandersnatch on approach!

WHITE GUARD 4*2

There's someone riding it.

The Dodo is standing neaby. He lifts a spyglass and sees

Alice.

THE DODO

Alert the Queen.

CUT TO:

INT. WHITE QUEEN'S CASTLE - THE COURTYARD

The castle doors swing open. The people step back fearfully

as the Bandersnatch lopes into the courtyard. Eayard follows.

Alice dismounts. She sees the Dodo with the White Queen.

ALICE

Dodo?

THE DODO

Welcome to Marmoreal. Your

Highness...this is Alice.

The White Queen is not ugly at all. She's very beautiful, in

fact.

THE WHITE QUEEN

No need for introductions,

Uilleam. Alice and I are old

friends.

ALICE

It's good to see you again, your

Highness. I have something that

belongs to you.

Alice hands her the Vorpal sword.

WHITE QUEEN

You have our deepest gratitude.

INT. THE ARMORY - DAY - LATER

The White Queen places it in the hand of a suit of silver

armor.

WHITE QUEEN

The Vorpal Sword is home again.

The Armor is complete. Now I

await my new champion.

(to Alice)

You were younger when last we

met and yet, you seemed larger

somehow.

ALICE

I cannot tell you how much

pishsalver I've had to swallow

86

87

lately.

WHITE QUEEN

Ah. Would you care to join me

in the kitchen?

INT. THE WHITE QUEEN'S KITCHEN

MARCH HARE (0.5.)

Too much pepper!

As they enter, a pepper mill flies acros the room and hits the

wall.

WHITE QUEEN

Since I've been in exile, we

haven't had the luxury of a

kitchen staff. Thackery has

been kind enough to help out

with the cooking.

MARCH HARE

Alice 1 Come for tea, luv?

WHITE QUEEN

She's not here for tea. She's

in need of upelkuchen. I'm

going to bake some up for her.

MARCH HARE

No good! There's already too

many people crowding up my kitchen.

It's empty, but for the three of them.

WHITE QUEEN

We'll stay out of your way.

The Hare lifts a pot lid and listens as if the soup is talking

to him.

MARCH HARE

No, I won't listen. I've had

enough of your salty love-talk.

You had your chance with me.

You broke my heart and now I'm

done with you!

He picks up the pot and throws the soup at the wall.

THE OVENS

The White Queen prepares the batter for a cake. She opens a

cupboard filled with jars of herbs, spices, dried insects,

shriveled fingers, eyeballs, and other odious things.

Intermixed with these are bags of flour, salt and sugar.

WHITE QUEEN

Let me think. Two cups flour,

one cup sugar,a pinch of fungas,

worm fat, tongue of blowfish. I've

been baking upelkuchen since I was

a child. My mother taught us how

to concoct all the medicinal cures

and transformational dishes.

(more ingrediants)

A pinch of thyme, three coins from

a dead man's pocket and two tablespoons

of Wishful Thinking.

She spits into the batter, then pours it into the cake pans.

WHITE QUEEN (cont.)

My sister preferred to study

Dominion Over Living Things.

Tell me, how does she seem to you?

ALICE

She's completely mad.

WHITE QUEEN

She wasn't always that way.

And her head?

ALICE

Bulbous, bloated, like a blimp.

The Queen puts the cake into the oven.

WHITE QUEEN

I think she may have some kind

of growth in there...something

pressing on her brain.

ALICE

You can't imagine the things

that go on in that place.

WHITE QUEEN

When a champion steps forth to

slay the Jabberwocky, the people

will rise against her.

88

ALICE

The Oraculum says that I will

slay the Jabberwocky.

WHITE QUEEN

That is not going to happen

because it has been foretold. If

the events occur, it will be

because you cause them to.

ALICE

But if I don't slay the Jabberwocky,

how will I get home?

The Queen opens the door to check on the cake.

WHITE QUEEN

All done.

She takes the cake out.

ALICE

It takes a lot longer to

bake a cake where I come from.

WHITE QUEEN

Then you're putting too much

thyme in it.

WHITE QUEEN (cont.)

I hope it tastes all right.

She gives her a big piece. Alice eats it with relish. She

holds out the empty dish.

ALICE

More please.

The Queen takes the plate away firmly.

WHITE QUEEN

It's not cake, its .

WHOOSH! Alice grows to her original size.

WHITE QUEEN (cont.)

Feel better?

ALICE

Much. Thank you.

WHITE QUEEN

Come. You'll tell me of your

89

90

world while we await the arrival

of my new champion.

CUT TO:

INT. THE RED QUEEN'S CASTLE - DAY

Stayn has just finished telling the Queen about Alice.

RED QUEEN

You let her escape?

KNAVE OF HEARTS

On the Bandersnatch.

RED QUEEN

She took my Bandersnatch? What

kind of power does this girl

possess?

KNAVE OF HEARTS

And the Vorpal Sword.

She's so angry she slaps him.

RED QUEEN

How could you let this happen?

KNAVE OF HEARTS

(stinging from the slap)

I may have underestimated her. But

we have her conspirators. The

Hatter and a Dormouse.

RED QUEEN

(dark)

Let their heads roll.

INT. THE HATTER'S CELL - NIGHT

The Hatter awaits his execution at dawn. He glances at the

Dormouse asleep in the cell across from his. The Cheshire Cat

suddenly materializes on the other side of the bars.

CHESIRE CAT

I've always admired that hat.

MAD HATTER

Hello, Chessur.

CHESIRE CAT

Would you consider bequeathing

it to me, since you won't be

needing it anymore?

MAD HATTER

Wither my head goes, that way

goes my hat.

CHESIRE CAT

Tell me, Tarrant, is worth it?

MAD HATTER

Alice holds the Vorpal Sword.

If she has the courage to use

it, then yes.

CHESIRE CAT

(musing)

One life lost for a world

set free.

He disappears and reappears in the cell with the Hatter.

CHESIRE CAT (cont.)

I'm serious about the Hat.

MAD HATTER

You want my hat.

CHESIRE CAT

It's an excellant hat. I'll wear

to all the finest occasions.

The Hatter considers his request.

INT. THE WHITE QUEEN'S PARLOR - LATER

The White Queen and Alice sit in the parlor. Alice looks out

the window, anxious and fretting.

91

92

WHITE QUEEN

You keep looking out the window.

What's troubling you?

ALICE

I'm worried about the Hatter.

WHITE QUEEN

Tarrant Hightopp?

ALICE

I don't know what's become

of him. Your sister ordered

his execution.

The Queen can see the spark of love there.

WHITE QUEEN

Tarrant is very resourceful.

You must trust him. If there is

a way out, he will find it.

Alice nods and takes a deep breath. The Queen sneaks a look

out the window.

ALICE

Now you're the one looking

out the window.

WHITE QUEEN

You caught me.

ALICE

Your champion will come.

WHITE QUEEN

Yes. I am certain of it.

EXT. THE RED QUEEN'S COURTYARD - THE FRABJOUS DAY - DAWN

The Courtiers look like they've been through a brawl.

Disheveled, clothes torn, out-sized body parts ripped off,

they're bruised, battered and ready for someone's blood.

The Hatter (wearing his Hat) and the Dormouse are forced to

walk though the angry mob to reach the executioner who

sharpens his sword. They keep their heads down as the people

jeer and throw rotten vegetables at them. The Tweedles and the

White Rabbit are present as well, blending in with the crowd.

The Queen and Stayn watch from the castle balcony.

KNAVE OF HEARTS

Brilliant, whoever conceived of

the dawn execution. It's the

93

perfect way to start the day.

RED QUEEN

I love that we have so much

in common.

He shoots a dark glance her way, the memory of the slap still

stinging.

THE BEHEADING PLATFORM

Guards prod the Hatter and Dormouse up the steps.

EXECUTIONER

Who will be the first to die

on this fine morning?

The Hatter steps forward, pushing the Dormouse behind him.

THE DORMOUSE

Courage. I'll be right behind you.

The Executioner attempts to take off his hat, but he mumbles.

THE HATTER

I want to keep it on.

EXECUTIONER

Suit yourself. As long as I

can get at your neck.

The Hatter places his neck on the beheading stone.

The Tweedles and the White Rabbit look on with pained

expressions.

The Executioner raises his sword. The crowd goes quiet.

The White Rabbit looks away.

WHITE RABBIT

I can't bear to watch.

The Executioner's sword comes down toward the neck of the

accused. But just as it's about to make contact, the accused's

body disappears. The crowd gasps. Sword hits the stone,

jarring the executioner who stares at the hovering head.

Everyone stares in disbelief.

TWEEDLEDEE

It's gone.

The Rabbit still hasn't looked.

WHITE RABBIT

He was such a fine fellow.

TWEEDLEDUM

Look!

The Rabbit looks to see the floating head with no body

attached.

EXECUTIONER

I can't behead nobody if there's

no body!

The Chesire Cat's disembodied head floats upright and hovers

above the atonished crowd. He grins.

THE DORMOUSE

Chessur, you dog!

He winks at her. The Hatter (sans Hat) leaps up on to a

balustrade and shouts to the crowd.

MAD HATTER

To the abused and enslaved of

the Red Queen's court, stand

and fight with us! Downa] wyth

Bluddy Behy Hid!

The Platypus holds a tray of tarts on his bound beak. He

tosses them away and pulls the rope off.

THE PLATYPUS

EGGSACUTALLY!

Other billed animals do the same. Footfrogs and the Fish

Butlers, Cat Maids and Human Floor Sweepers take up the

slogan.

VARIOUS SERVANT/SLAVES

Downa] wyth B]uddy Behy Hid!

ON THE QUEEN AND STAYN

RED QUEEN

What are they saying about me?

KNAVE OF HEARTS

I think it's to do with the size

of your head.

The Queen's face goes crimson with rage.

RED QUEEN

Loose the Jub-jub Bird!

94

95

INT. THE COURTYARD

The Rabbit approaches the Chesire Cat, the Hatter and the

Dormouse with the Tweedles.

WHITE PABBIT

Well done, Chessur. Well done!

MAD HATTER

Congratulations. You've just

commited your first noble act.

CHESIRE CAT

It was just this one time.

And I got to wear the Hat.

The Hatter holds out his hand. Chessur reluctantly gives up

the Hat. There's a bloodcurdling SCREECH overhead as the

JubJub Bird swoops down on the onlookers below. He strafes the

screaming crowd indiscriminatly. Snatching fleeing onlookers

in his beak, he flies up, then opens his mouth to let them

fall to the ground. He rakes others with his razor sharp

claws. He stabs and bites and tears.

The Queen watches the blood-letting with a vengeful smile.

Stayn stands at her side.

RED QUEEN

You're right, Stayn. It is far

better to be feared than loved.

Prepare the Jabberwocky for

battle. We're going to visit my

little sister.

ON THE HATTER ET AL.

The Hatter, the Dormouse, the White Rabbit, the Tweedles and

the Platypus gather to escape.

MAD HATTER

Wait for me at the drawbridge.

There's something I want to do.

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. THE WHITE QUEEN'S CASTLE - LATE AFTERNOON

She stands on the parapet searching the horizen. Alice, the

Dodo and the Bloodhound stand nearby. All is silence.

WHITE QUEEN

I would have thought I'd have

a champion by now.

96

BLOODHOUND

Look there!

The Dodo lifts his spyglass.

THE HORIZON - HIS POV

The group of escapees approach.

DODO

It's the Hatter!

Alce grabs the spyglass and looks.

ON THE GROUP - HER POV

The Hatter, the Dormouse, the White Rabbit and the Platypus

approach, plus...

THE PARAPET

Alice hands the spyglass to the Bloodhound.

ALICE

Bayard, have a look.

The Bloodhound looks through and sees...

ON THE GROUP - HIS POV

...his wife and pups running with the others.

BLOODHOUND

(overwhelmed)

Bielle.

CUT TO:

EXT. WHITE QUEEN'S CASTLE - LATER

The group enters the castle. Alice and Bayard can't hold

themselves back. They run.

ALICE

Tarrant!

Alice throws herself into Tarrant's arms. She clings to him

with profound relief and happiness. The Dormouse looks on with

jealous eyes. Bayand, his wife and their pups leap, jump,

whine and nuzzle each another with pure joy. The Bloodhound

stops to look at the Hatter.

BLOODHOUND

Forgive me.

MAD HATTER

Nothing to forgive.

A disembodied cat's head appears.

ALICE

Is that Chessur?

He materializes and kisses her hand.

CHESIRE CAT

Lovely to see you again.

How's the arm?

ALICE

All healed.

But the White Queen has no one to greet.

WHITE QUEEN

I don't believe anyone is coming.

ALICE

I am sorry. But why don't you

kill the Jabberwocky yourself?

You must have the power.

WHITE QUEEN

In the healing arts. It is against

my vows to bring harm to any

living thing.

The Hatter steps forward.

MAD HATTER

I will slay the Jabberwocky.

CHESIRE CAT

You would hardly last a minute.

You have very poor evaporating

skills. I should be the one.

TWEEDLEDUN

No. I should.

Dee pushes Dum behind him.

TWEEDLEDEE

No, I!

Dum pushes Dee behind him.

TWEEDLEDUM

Contrariwise!

97

98

TWEEDLEDEE

Not now! Nohow!

TWEEDLEDUN

Leave of f!

TWEEDLEDEE

Let go!

Alice is warmed by her friends' willingness to take her place.

The White Rabbit holds up the Oraculum and the illustration of

Alice slaying the Jabberwocky. Everyone goes quiet. Finally,

the Tweedles speak.

TWEEDLEDUN

No other slayer, nohow.

TWEEDLEDEE

If it ain't Alice, he ain't dead.

All eyes turn to Alice. The feeling is not unlike that

uncomfortable moment under the gazebo. Overwhelmed, she runs...

EXT. A TOPIARY GARDEN - LATER

...and runs until she falls onto a garden bench and weeps.

THE CATERPILLAR

Stupid girl. Nothing was ever

accomplished with tears.

ALICE

Absolem?

THE CATERPILLAR

On the leaf.

She sees him on a leaf hanging upside down, spinning a

chrysalis. He's small to her now that she's her own size.

ALICE

Why are you upside down?

THE CATERPILLAR

I've come to the end of this

life.

ALICE

You're going to die?

THE CATERPILLAR

Transform. The Frabjous Day

is upon us. And brillig is

approaching.

99

ALICE

What does "bril Jig" mean?

THE CATERPILLAR

Evening, when it's time to

begin broiling things for dinner.

The chrysalis begins to cover his body.

ALICE

Please don't leave. I don't know

how to get home.

THE CATERPILLAR

What does it matter if you

don't know who you are?

AL I CE

But I do know who I am! I'm

Alice Kingsley, daughter of

Charles Kingsley, the visionary

and entrepreneur.

THE CATERPILLAR

Exactly. Remember, the Vorpal Sword

knows what it wants. All you

have to do is take it there.

Farewell, Alice. Perhaps I will

see you in another life.

He disappears inside the green chrysalis.

INT. THE ARMORY - LATER

Alice stands, silently gazing on the White Knight's armor. The

White Queen joins her.

WHITE QUEEN

If you take up the sword against

the Jabberwocky, you must do so

not because it has been foretold,

or because it is the only way to

get home. You must do so because

you believe it is just. And understand,

there is no certainty to

the outcome.

The Queen leaves her to make her decision alone.

CUT TO:

EXT. THE BORDER OF MARMOREAL

100

The Red Queen rides a black steed, Ilosovic Stayn his red

panther. Behind them, the Red Knights and other MONSTROUS

DENIZENS under the Queen's control march steadily toward

Marmoreal. The Jubjub flies overhead...

CUT TO:

EXT. THE WHITE QUEEN'S CASTLE - CONT.

Everyone has gathered just outside the castle walls: the White

Queen, the Mad Hatter, the Dormouse, the White Rabbit, Chesire

Cat, the March Hare and all the Queen's followers. They wait

with nervous anticipatipn for Alice to make her decision.

WHITE PABBIT

She's coming.

The Bandersnatch lopes out. A White Knight sits astride him,

her armour shining in the sun. Alice's long blonde hair hangs

down the back. She holds the Vorpal sword high. A rousing

cheer rises up.

WHITE LOYALISTS

Alice! Alice! Alice!

But the cheer fades as they see in the far distance...

...a dust cloud rising up from the army of the Red Queen on a

high hill. Alice is undaunted.

ALICE

To the Tulgey Wood!

The Bandersnatch takes off at a loping run as the others

charge after her into the woods.

EXT. THE TULGEY WOOD - A CLEARING - BRILLIG

The White Queen and her allies meet the Red Queen and her army

at a clearing in the wood. Silence descends as the two

opposing forces face off.

RED QUEEN

Greetings, Mirana.

WHITE QUEEN

Iracebeth.

The White Rabbit blows his trumpet.

WHITE PABBIT

On this the Frabjous Day, the

Queens, Red and White, shall send

forth their champions to do

battle on their behalf.

101

WHITE QUEEN

To the Victor, goes the Crown.

RED QUEEN

But it looks so much better

on my head than yours.

WHITE RABBIT

No one shall intervene until

until one of the combatants

signals defeat.

RED QUEEN

Or dies a gruesome death.

WHITE RABBIT

Call forth your champion.

RED QUEEN

JABBERWOCKY!

Behind her, a dark form rises. The Jabberwocky's vast wingspan

darkens the clearing. It swings its reptilian head, whips its

pronged tail, extends one deadly claw and adjusts its vest.

CLOSE ON ALICE

Taking in the daunting size of the creature, Alice can barely

contain her fear. The Hatter takes her hand.

MAD HATTER

Listen for my voice.

ALICE

But this is impossible.

MAD HATTER

Only if you believe it is.

His words spark a memory of her father.

ALICE

"Sometimes I believe as many

as six impossible things before

breakfast".

MAD HATTER

An excellent practice, but

just at the moment, you should

focus on the Jabberwocky.

She smiles.

RED QUEEN

102

Where's your champion, little

sister?

Alice steps into the clearing, alone.

ALICE

Here.

ON ALICE AND THE JABBERWOCKY

She looks up at the huge terrifying creature. The Jabberwocky

roars. Alice whispers to herself, her voice trembling.

ALICE

Six impossible things. Count them,

Alice. One! There's a potion that

can make you shrink. Two! And a cake

that can make you grow.

She draws the Vorpal Sword. The Jabberwocky lowers its huge

head and hisses.

JABBERWOCKY

So my old foe, we meet on the

battlefield once again.

Alice is shocked. She hadn't thought that it could talk.

ALICE

We have never met.

JABBERWOCKY

Not you, insignificant bearer.

My ancient enemy, the Vorpal one.

He strikes out suddenly with his long spiked tongue. Alice

lifts the Sword to defend herself and the Sword slices off the

Jabberwocky's tongue. It falls to the ground wriggling in the

dirt. The Jabberwocky thrashes his head, but he can only make

a burbling sound.

ALICE

That's enough chatter.

The Jabberwocky whips its pronged tail, knocking her to the

ground. She lays there for a moment, catching her breath and

continuing her six impossible things.

ALICE (cont.)

Three. Animals can talk.

The Jabberwock drives its spike tail down to stab her, she

barely manages to roll out of its way in time.

103

ALICE (cont.)

(faltering)

Four. Four, Alice I

She pulls herself to her feet.

ALICE (cont.)

Cats can disappear.

The Hatter shouts.

MAD HATTER

(behind you)

Zounder!

She ducks in time to avoid the creature's snapping jaws.

ALICE

Five. There is a place called

Wonderland.

It swipes at her with his long curved claws.

MAD HATTER

(to the right)

Stang!

She leans right to avoid the claws.

ALICE

Six.

She stands still for a moment, then slowly lifts her head to

face her nemesis. All fear is gone. There is nothing but

relentless intent and bloodlust in her eye.

ALICE (cont.)

And I can slav the Jabberwocky!

She swings the Sword and attacks with fury. The Jabberwocky is

surprised by her fierceness. They do battle. The Hatter gives

her the occasional warning in Outlandish.

MAD HATTER

Ezel! Sloth now.

ALICE

What?

She turns, distracted. CLAWS scrape down the back of her

armour.

MAD HATTER

I said. . . sloth.

104

Alice backs up toward him, fending off the Jabberwocky.

ALICE

I can manage. Thank you.

The Red Queen sees them talking.

RED QUEEN

The Hatter's interfering!

Of f with his head!

Stayn runs toward him, sword drawn. The Hatter is only too

eager to fight Stayn and the well-ordered duel erupts into a

full-scale battle with Alice and the Jabberwocky in the eye of

the storm. During the battle...

...Bayard fights with Stayn's red panther...

...Mallymkun takes on a three-headed LEOPARD...

...Chessur disappears and reappears to confuse the Red Queen's

Knights...

...the Bandersnatch and the JubJub Bird fight viciously...

...the Tweedles battle Red Knights back to back with perfect

precision and timing and not a single argument...

...even the Platypus and the Dodo do well against a SABERTOOTHED

BADGER.

...the March Hare laughs and sings as he throws projectiles at

the Red Knights until he gets slammed hard. Then he screams

and goes crazy, fighting like a wild man.

ON ALICE AND THE JABBERWOCKY

Alice leaps up onto the Jabberwocky, pulling herself up his

scales as he twists and snaps trying to shake her off. The

Vorpal Sword practically pulls itself out of her hand in its

relentless pursuit of the creature's head. Alice makes her way

to the Jabberwocky's vest where she clings and tries to slash

its neck with the sword.

The vest buttons strain with Alice's weight. They

snap...one...two...three...only one left holding the vest on by a

thread. She clings desperately as the Jabberwock's thrashes

its head. Alice slashes with the Sword. And just as the last

button gives way, Alice propels herself into the air.

ALICE

OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!

105

With one powerful thrust, she cuts off the Jabberwocky's head.

Both Alice and the head fall at once, the Jabberwocky's jaws

still snapping at her in its death throes.

Alice hits the ground hard. The Jabberwock's head rolls a few

feet away. Silence descends in the clearing. Alice lays on

the ground, breathing heavily. Finally, she stands up and

picks up the Jabberwocky's head. She carries it to the Red

Queen and drops it at her feet. The Queen stares it, then up

to Alice with a furious glare.

RED QUEEN

Kill her!

The nearest Red Knight throws down his weapon.

RED KNIGHT

We follow you no more...bloody

big head.

RED QUEEN

How dare you! Of f with his head!

But no one is listening. The others throw their weapons down.

Suddenly, the crown lifts off the Red Queen's head. She

snatches for it as it floats over to the White Queen where it

gently lowers to her head. The Chesire Cat materializes next

to her.

WHITE QUEEN

Iracebeth of Crims, your crimes

against Underland are worthy of

death. But that is against my

vows. Therefore, you are

banished to the Outlands. No one

is to show you any kindness or

ever speak a word to you. You will

will have no one to speak to...

not a friend in the world.

Stayn bows unctiously to the White Queen.

KNAVE OF HEARTS

Majesty, I hope you bear me no

ill will.

WHITE QUEEN

Except this one. Ilosovic Stayn you

will join Iracebeth in banishment

in the Outlands from this day until

the end of Underland.

She motions to her White Guards who grab Stayn and chain him

to Iracebeth.

106

RED QUEEN

At least, we have each other.

In a last panic, Stayn pulls a knife and tries to stab her.

She screams. The Hatter knocks the knife away. Stayn drops to

his knees and begs.

KNAVE OF HEARTS

(to the White Queen)

Kill me...please.

WHITE QUEEN

But I do not owe you a kindness.

Take them!

The White Guards drag them off.

RED QUEEN

You tried to kill me! YOU TRIED

TO KILL ME!

ON ALICE AND THE HATTER

MAD HATTER

Oh Frabjous Day! Callou! Callayl

He bursts into an enthusiastic dance of unbridled joy.

ALICE

What's he doing?

CHESHIRE CAT

Futterwacken.

At the end of his dance, the Hatter grabs Alice and kisses her

passionately.

Chessur puts a comforting arm around the disappointed

Mallymkun.

The White Queen leans down to the still bleeding neck to catch

a drop of its blood into a vial.

WHITE QUEEN

And blood of the Jabberwocky.

She approaches Alice.

WHITE QUEEN

Alice. You have our everlasting

gratitude. And for your efforts

on our behalf.

107

The Queen hands the vial to her. Alice takes it.

ALICE

Is this the way home?

WHITE QUEEN

Drink.

Alice lifts the vial to her lips.

MAD HATTER

Don' t.

ALICE

What?

MAD HATTER

Stay with us.

She gasps at the idea...the crazy mad idea. She looks at him and

her gaze travels to the strange and wonderful beings she's met

in this strange and wonderful place. But then, thoughts of her

mother and sister and unfinished business intrude on her

fantasy.

ALICE

I wish I could. But there are

questions I have to answer.

She glances at the White Rabbit.

ALICE (cont.)

And things I'm late for doing.

She drinks the potion, shuddering at the taste.

MAD HATTER

You won't remember me.

ALICE

I will!

He abruptly kisses her one last time. He whispers.

MAD HATTER

Fairfarren, Alice.

ALICE

Fairfarren, Tarrant.

She lifts a hand to the others, struggling with her emotions.

ALICE

Fairfarren all.

108

Their faces and the world itself starts to shimmer and then

dissolve into...

CUT TO:

INT. THE RABBIT HOLE

Grass. Alice finds herself face down in the field, clinging to

the edge of the Rabbit hole, legs dangling precariously.

EXT. THE MEADOW - DAY

Alice pulls herself up and looks around, blinking in the

bright sun. She shakes her head...all memory of Underland gone

once again. She looks down at her clothes, confused by their

ragged, torn, filthy condition. She looks down at the rabbit

hole.

ALICE

...must have fallen in...

EXT. THE ASCOT ESTATE — THE GARDEN PARTY

The party is still going on although a bit subdued. Hamish

speaks to the confused guests.

HANI S H

She ran off and left me standing

there without an answer.

F I ONA

A case of nerves, no doubt.

People fall silent as Alice wanders back onto the lawn,

looking like she's been through a war.

HAN I SN

Alice?

LORD ASCOT

Good Lord. Are you all right?

ALICE'S MOTHER

What happened to you?

ALICE

I think I fell down a hole and

hit my head.

LADY ASCOT

You look a frightful mess.

Alice turns to Hamish. Her adventure, although unremembered,

has given Alice unwavering confidence and self-awareness.

ALICE

I'm sorry Hamish, I can't

marry you. You're not the

right man for me.

(to her sister)

You shouldn't act so smug,

Margaret. Your life may not

be as perfect as you think

it is.

She whispers the truth about her husband in Margaret's ear.

Margaret gasps and glares at the suddenly sheepish Lowell.

ALICE

(gently to Aunt Imogene)

There is no prince, Aunt Imogene.

You need to talk to someone

about these delusions.

(to Lady Ascot)

I happen to love white roses,

Lady Ascot, as well as rabbits.

She turns to her mother.

ALICE (cont.)

Don't worry, Mother. I won't be

a burden. I'll find something

useful to do with my life.

(to the Chatterly's mother)

Your daughters swim naked in

the Havershim's pond.

(to the sisters)

Sorry, girls.

She looks around.

ALICE (cont.)

Is that everyone?

Lord Ascot lifts a finger.

LORD ASCOT

You've left me out.

ALICE

No, I haven't. You and I have

business to discuss, sir.

They're all surprised to hear the word coming out of a young

woman's mouth.

LADY ASCOT

Impertience!

109

110

LORD ASCOT

I'd like to hear what she

has to say.

ALICE

May we speak in the study?

INT. ASCOT MANSION - THE STUDY

A map of the world is been laid out on the table. Alice

studies it carefully.

ALICE

My father told me he planned to

expand his trade route to

include Bombay.

LORD ASCOT

Bombay.

ALICE

But I don't think he was looking

far enough.

LORD ASCOT

You don't?

ALICE

No. Why stop in India? Why not

expand the company's trade route

all the way to China? It's vast,

the culture is rich and we have a

ALICE (CONT.)

foothold in Hong Kong. Imagine

the possibilities.

Lord Ascot sees the spark of genius in her eye, the same spark

he saw in Charles Kingsley's.

LORD ASCOT

I'm very sorry you're not going

to marry my son, Alice. But I

may have a way to keep you in

the family.

She's intrigued.

ALICE

Go on.

CUT TO:

EXT. A SAILING SHIP - SEVERAL MONTHS LATER

A crowd has gathered to see the China Trading Company's maiden

ship off to distant lands. Alice stands on the deck, waving

111

to her mother, sister and Lord Ascot. As the ship pulls away

from the dock, a beautiful Monarch butterly with blue tinged

wings lands on Alice's shoulder. She smiles.

ALICE

Hello, Absolem.

The butterly takes wing. As Alice watches it soar skyward we:

FADE OUT.

THE END.

**A/N: Did you like it? Do you see now the way that Disney arruined HatterxAlice relationship?**


End file.
